Millenium Girls
by YamiYugi100
Summary: What would happen if the greates manga characters of all time had daughters? Utter chaos! Join the daughters of the Yugioh group in a heartstopping adventure to find their fathers that will have you sitting at the edge of your seat! R&R **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Millenium Girls

Chapter 1

A young girl with white, waist high hair was sitting up in her bed, looking at three other girls, who were sound asleep. She turned to her clock and it read "5:00 AM" and then she rolled her eyes and whispered, "Always five o'clock." She jumped out of bed, carefull not to wake up her friends and ran to the bathroom, there she began a shower and washed her long white hair. After she got out of the shower, she dried it and slipped on a striped blue and white T-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. When she was dressed, she combed out her long hair and slipped a strange object around her neck, it was round and in the middle of it was a pyramid with an eye in the middle. She smiled at it and jumped downstairs to go eat her breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of CoCo Puffs and munched away, just as a girl with neck high blond hair with black streaks in it was fumbling down the stairs in her teddy bear pajamas, still bleary eyed with tiredness.

The white hair girl smiled and asked, "So how did you sleep Sansu?" Sansu just grumbled and grabbed the cereal to pour into her own bowl. They both munched away at their cereal as a third girl with waist high black hair with scarlet tips and blond bangs came down the stairs, dressed in jeans and a double layer shirt with a strange puzzel pendant around her neck with an eye in the middle of it. She smiled and said, "Good morning Sansu, Kayo." She acknowledged both girls, Sansu just grumbled and put her bowl in the sink while the white haired girl, Kayo smiled back and asked, "Is Ryoko still sleeping in as usual Akemi?" Akemi nodded and said, "It's your turn to wake the high priestess up this time Kayo."

Kayo rolled her eyes and went up the stairs, Sansu and Akemi close behind her. Ryoko layed in a bundle of sheets, her brown hair stiking out everywhere. Kayo sighed and raised her hand, it began to glow and icy blue and then she touched the sleeping brown haired girl. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Ryoko and hit Kayo with something hard. "Ouch! Watch that thing!" shouted Kayo rubbing her head, Ryoko was now sitting upright with a strange rod with an eye in the middle. Ryoko's blue eyes glared into Kayo's chocolate brown ones and she growled, "You should now better than to wake up like that, your ice power is freezing Kayo! I would rather take Akemi's darkness, or even my water. But not Sansu's fire power." She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, Sansu following shouting, "Hey! I didn't get a chance to change yet! Wait up Ryoko!!!"

Kayo sighed and asked Akemi, "Does her royal highness whant eggs this morning?" Akemi shot a teasing glare with her fushia eyes and said, "Har Har Kayo, I'll make my own breakfast thank-you very much." Kayo's eyes widened and she replied, "NO way! Last time you made breakfast for youself, you ended up sending it to the shadow realm instead! Forget it, I'm making breakfast this morning miss Millenium Puzzle!" Akemi mumbled and said, "At least that was better than the Millenium Rod incident." Kayo sighed and said, "No changing the subject princess." Akemi hissed and mumbled, "Tombrobber's daughter."

Kayo sighed and turned to Akemi and tackled her. The surprised Akemi couldn't defend as Kayo started tickling her with all her might and said, "I may be a tombrobber's daughter, but at least I'm as clever as one too!" Akemi gasped and laughed, "Ok! Ok! Uncle! Uncle! You win already!!!" Kayo got off Akemi and said, "I win pharaoh's daughter!" As you could already guess, each of these girl's is the daughter of one of the most famouse people on the planet. Kayo is Bakura's daughter, and inherited the Millenium Ring from her father. Akemi is the daughter of the Pharaoh, Yami, and inherited the Millenium Ring, which she shares with Yugi Moto's daughter, Sansu. Last but not least, Seto Kaiba's daughter, Ryoko who inherited the Millenium Rod and is the toughest of the entire group.

"RYOKO!!!" Kayo and Akemi heard Sansu shout and the millionare daughter. "I said I'm sorry Sansu! I didn't mean to...AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!" Ryoko didn't get to finish, she was tackled by Sansu, who in turn was hit in the head with the millenium rod. "I'm still not letting go..ouch!" shouted Sansu as Kayo and Akemi tried to wrench the carefree fire maker from the tough water maker. "You forced me to do ths," Muttered Akemi as her hands glowed, "darkness separate!!" Suddenly, both Ryoko and Sansu were in bubbles of darkness away from eachother. Sansu glared at the pharaoh's daughter with her green eyes and hissed, "No fair Akemi! You can't use your power of darkness to interfere!" Akemi just stuck out her tounge and said, "I can't stand you two fighting every morning of the year, although our father did fight all the time."

Kayo rolled her eyes and said, "Just put them down Akemi, and trust they don't fight anymore, we go through the same thing every single morning and they always break it up around this time." Akemi nodded and dropped the two girls with a thud. Ryoko sighed and said, "We have to get to school guys, we'll be late." Kayo, Akemi, and Sansu all nodded and grabbed their backpacks, and rushed out the door. "We're running late again!" shouted Akemi as they were galloping at light speed as they tried to get to Domino High School on time.

Sansu winked and said, "Well there's only one way we can get to school now." With that her feet glowed and a board of fire appeared under her and she raced away on it. "Wait up Sansu!" shouted Ryoko and she got on a water board and raced after her at the speed of water. "Oh for crying out loud!" shouted Kayo and she took off on a board made of ice instead of water or fire. Akemi sighed, shook her head, and took off on her own board of darkness. They all were neck and neck, preparing for the final strech.

"Ok, this is it!" Shouted Sansu, who was currently in the lead on her fire board.

"I'm going to win!" said Ryoko who was second on her water board, catching up to Sansu.

"Drat! I"m coming in third!" Whined Akemi as her darkness board caught up to Ryoko.

"Well, this is one way to get to school on time!" yelled Kayo, who was bringing up the rear as usual.

They jumped off all their boards just before the bell rang at the school where their parents whent as well. "Yes! I'm in first!" shouted Sansu jumping up and down as they walked toward the classroom. Ryoko rolled her eyes and said, "Don't we have a test today Akemi? You're the clever one in the group." Akemi nodded and said, "Yep, the test is math on the Substatution Property of Equality! You didn't forget to study again did you?" The other three girls just turned their eyes and Akemi groaned, "You guys!!! I'm not giving you my answers this time!" Kayo made a chibi face at Akemi and asked in her five-year-old voice, "Pwetty Pwease?" Akemi groaned and said, "I'm not falling for your chibi face this time Kayo, none of you are getting my answers!" But, they all ganged up and made their faces saying, "Pwetty Pwetty Pwease Akemi?" Akemi at last laughed and said, "Fine, but if we get caught I'm not going to use my shadow magic, last time I nearly sent the school to the shadow realm!" The whole group laughed and began their school day, little did they know they were about to begin their greatest adventure, their adventure as the four Millenium Girls.

YY100: Like it? Don't? Please review so I can find out!

Kayo: *Doing her chibi face* PWETTY PWETTY PWEASE REVIEW!!!

Ryoko: Yeah, review for us and I mean it! *Point Millenium Rod at audiance*

Akemi: I still can't believe you guys didn't study for that test....

Sansu: Keep your opinions to yourself Akemi! By the way, when is it my turn to where our Millenium Puzzle?

Akemi: Tommorrow Sansu, until then I'm wearing it!

Sansu: ____ But I wanna wear it know!!

Akemi: NO!!!

Ryoko: *Hits them in the head with her Millenium Rod* Stop it you two! Hey Tomb Robber! Help me out here!

Kayo: I AM NOT A TOMB ROBBER! MY FATHER WAS! I'M NOT!!

Ryoko+Kayo+Akemi+Sansu: JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Millenium Girls Chapter 2:

The Beggining of the Adventure

YY100: OMG!!!

*****

In school, the four girls, Kayo, Ryoko, Sansu, and Akemi, were running to their classroom at light speed. "We are so utterly late guys!" yelled Akemi, who was one of the smartest students in their class. "Oh hush up princess!" shouted Ryoko, who was ahead of them all, she had to admit it helped having the longest legs in the group. The warning bell rang and that made them run even faster until they almost missed their classroom. They all stumbled in on top of one another until they were piled like dominos in front of the teacher. The teacher glared at them and said, "Nice of you to join us girls, what's your excuse this time?" Kayo got up first, followed by Sansu, then Akemi, and finally Ryoko, who said, "Overslept again...whatch were you land Akemi!" Akemi raised her hands in self defense and said, "It's not my fault we were late for school again! If we had it my way we'd never be!" Sansu raised and eyebrow and said, "Are you implying something Akemi." Ryoko glared at Sansu and said, "I'll imply something in your skull Sansu! Let me at'er!" Akemi and Kayo held them both back and walked to their seats, happy the teacher was used to dealing with their little play fights. Maybe the teacher was so nice to them because they only had a few things that reminded them of their parents. They had their Millenium items, and a pictute of their parents together, which Kayo was responsible of holding 24-7.

In the middle of class Kayo would take out the picture and look at it. It had Sansu and Akemi's fathers wrapped around eachother, one of their friends, Marik, who currently took care of them, holding back Kayo's father from attacking Ryoko's father, and it had the Millenium items lined up in front of them. Kayo always was curious why they left them, of course she was always curious, unlike her father. She was amazed he was even her father actually, aside from the hair and the eyes, they were nothing alike. Kayo was shy, timid, and hated stealing and getting into fights. Her father however, was a tomb robber, he loved danger, and fighting with all his heart. Each girl in the group had their own position, Kayo was the shy one, Ryoko was the tough one, Akemi was the clever one, and Sansu was well, carefree. She sighed and wondered if they would ever meet their fathers in real life, instead of in their dreams. But luckily before she got to deep into a trance, she heard the teacher say, "Class, I am going to pass out permission slips for our field trip to Egypt for a week. We will be staying in Cairo and learning about Egyptology. If you whant to go please have your parents sign this slip and pay 50$ for the flight and activities. The four girls peeked up with intersest, almost every single one of their parents had some connection to Egypt. Ryoko's father was a high priest in the past life there, Akemi's father was the pharoah of Egypt, Sansu's father had to go there a million times to save the world, and Kayo's father was a world famous tomb robber there.

Ryoko turned to Kayo and whispered, "Tell the other's we should go, maybe we can find some clues about our fathers there!" Kayo nodded and told the other's they agreed and wold talk more about it at lunch. "I'm telling you, Marik is NOT going to let us go!" said Akemi, who was posotive that their parents friend Marik, would not let them go to Egypt. "Never know unless we try Akemi, besides, he was from Egypt once, he'll understand!" said Sansu happily, then again, was there ever a day when Sansu WASN'T happy? Kayo sighed and said, "I'm going to get some lunch guys, be right back." she leapt over to the lunch line and looked for something good to eat, but a voice behind her said meanly, "Hey freak, your in my way." {Oh no...} thought Kayo as she turned around to face who was talking to her.

The class bully was standing in front of her, looking apparently mad. "Look freak," he hissed at Kayo, "I had a bad day and unless you want to be a punching bag I suggest you get out of my way." Kayo looked up with ther chocolate brown eyes and stuttered, "B-b-but I-I w-w-was h-here f-f-first...." The bully just stared at her with an evil eye and growled, "Move. Now." Kayo shook her head timidly and the bully grabbed her by the neck and held her up. "Listen freak, who do you think you are?" Kayo stared down with scared eyes and said, "B-but it's not fair if you go in front of me. And my name's not freak." The bully snorted and said, "Oh please, those girls you hang out with and you are the freakiest people in the world, you act like...like...you're royalty or something." Kayo muttered thoughtlessly, "Well, Akemi technically is royalty...princess of Egypt and all. Oops." The bully just punched her and threw her down like a ragdoll. Akemi, Ryoko, and Sansu came rushing by her side and Ryoko hissed, "You REALLY shouldn't have done that you big monkey." The bully stared in disbelief and said, "Did you just call me monkey?" Ryoko rolled her eyes and said, "You're right, big monkey would be an insult to the primape species, not to mention the music group. No I think maybe bafoon or idiot would fit you so much better."

The bully was mad now, he tried to punch Ryoko in the face, ended up with his face in her fist. "Ha." she muttered and sent him down to the ground. The bully was clutching his nose as the four girls walked away and Ryoko muttered to them, "Maybe we should leave a bit early." The girls agreed and slid out of school for the rest of the day. They decided to go to the park and brainstorm on how to get Marik to let them go to Egypt. They would promise to be really good, although they planned to do utterly different things then Egyptology there, like explore ancient ruins and stuff...Ok, that plan was a no-go.

They walked through the park, chatting about what to do, until Sansu stared wide eyed at something. Ryoko cocked her head and asked, "What is it Sansu?" Sansu just turned around and yelled, "Run! M-Marik!" They all looked to find their father's friend, Marik standing with anger on his face, all the other girls followed Sansu's example and turned tail as fast as they could go, Marik after them. They all got on their fire, water, darkness, and ice boards and zoomed away from Marik quickly, except Marik took a shortcut and ended up cutting them off with a loud thud as they fell off their boards. He glared at them and said, "Ryoko, Sansu, Kayo, Akemi, why aren't you in school like your supposed to be?" Akemi thought for a minute and tried, "They,uhhhh...let us out early." Unfortunantly, Marik didn't buy this, instead he growled, "Come on girls, we're going home." They all walked, the girls sadly following and Kayo muttering to herself, "We are dead, so very, very dead." The other girls agreed as they slid with Marik into his car and drove home.

Kayo looked out the window of the car on one side, Ryoko on the other, and Sansu and Akemi in the middle. Marik sighed and said, "Now, how about trying to answer my question one more time?" Kayo sighed and explained what happened honestly like only she could do. Marik laughed at the end and said, "Kayo, it's almost impossible to believe you're Bakura's daughter. He would've done anything to figure a way out of this." Kayo shrugged and Ryoko added, "By the way...our class is planning on going on a field trip soon." Marik looked over and asked, "Oh yeah? Where to?" All of the girls answered in a whisper, "Ummmm....Egypt." Marik stopped the car and they were in front of their house. "Oh." Was the only genius response he could get out.

YY100: And that was the ending of the first chapter! I have to admit the title was a mess up though.

Akemi: Yeah..you ended up making us get in trouble!

Ryoko: Who's brilliant idea was that?!

Kayo: Let's not get into another fight guys...this minute anyway.

Ryoko: Hush up tomb robber!"

Kayo: :( I'm NOT A TOMB ROBBER FOR PETE'S SAKE!!

Sansu: Who's Pete?

Everyone: *Stares at Sansu like she's and idiot.*

Sansu: What?

YY100: Just review please.


	3. Chapter 3

YY100: Hey! We're back again and this chapter is going to be a blast!

Kayo: We get to go to Egypt?!

YY100: Maybe....Maybe not....

Ryoko: You better tell us!

YY100: No, you'll have to read the story first.

Everyone: THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! ON WITH THE FIC!!

Chapter 3: Convincing and Forgery

"Please Marik?" asked Sansu sweetly, widening her eyes so she'd look like a puppy dog. Marik sighed and rubbed his temples, the girls were not leaving him alone about the Egypt field trip! "For the last time, no!" said Marik rather annoyed at them, they were surrounding him. Sansu was on his left, Ryoko on his right, Akemi above him, and Kayo on his lap, all begging, "PLEASE MARIK?" Akemi finally decided to ask, "Well, why can't we go to Egypt?" Marik tried to figure out an exceptable answer, the true answer was because their parents said never to take them there, Ishizu, Marik's sister, said something about fate repeating itself there, and it would be bad. Marik dicided to say, "Because I just don't whant you to." Ryoko looked at him idiotically and said, "Well that's sure an exceptable answer!" Once again they were all in unison, "PLEASE MARIK?" Marik groaned and said, "One more time and you won't be allowed out of the house for longer than that field trip!" Akemi was growing extremely impatiant, a lovely trait she recieved from Yami. She finally yelled, "I'm the princess of Egypt! We all have a connection to it! Can't we just go this once? We may never get to go in our entire pathetic lives! Why won't you let us go Marik? We want to find out what our father's were like! LET US GO OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEND THIS PLACE TO THE SHADOW RELM!!" She finished her little outburst and was staring at all of them, panting breathlessly. Marik growled again, "For the very last time, NO." Akemi couldn't take it any more, tears streaked down her face and she yelled, "You know why you don't whant us to go? BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT US TO FIND OUR FATHER'S!! THEIR NOT GONE AND YOU DON'T WANT THEM AROUND ANY MORE! DROP DEAD!" And she stomped off to her room and banged the door shut with all her might. Kayo looked at Ryoko and Sansu, Sansu looked at Kayo and Ryoko, and Ryoko looked at Sansu and Kayo and they all three muttered, "Oh dear..." They burst up and ran after her, shouting, "Akemi! Hold on a minute!"

Akemi layed in her bed, crying on her friend's shoulders. Ryoko was holding her while Sansu was patting her on the back and Kayo was thinking of something to do. "It's not--cough, cough--fair!" Akemi began as her crying subsided a little bit, but she was still out of breath. "Here," said Ryoko, who grabbed an empty glass and filled it up with water using her special water ability, "Drink." Kayo suddenly jumped up without warning and said triumphantly, "I have an idea you guys!" Ryoko and Sansu both asked, "Care to share it?" Kayo nodded eagerly and began explaining, "Ok, so you know how Ryoko figured out how to forge signatures on the computer? So if she can scan the permission slip and forge Marik's signature on it, we'll be able to go! We have the money in our accounts, we'll just pull it out! And as for that whole week, we'll just say we're going to school and spending some nights with friends that didn't go either! We do it all the time so he won't get suspicious. What do ya think? Good plan?" Ryoko liked it and so did Sansu, and after some convincing, Akemi agreed to hand the permission slip over without a shadow duel. Ryoko logged on to their computer and they scanned the permission slip, then let her fingers fly on the computer. As she worked Sansu muttered to Kayo, "Good thing Ryoko's father was a genius." After a few minutes, Ryoko had a new permission slip printed out with Marik's signature on it and she said triumphantly, "Girls, we're going to Cairo!" They all shouted happily and hugged their computer genius until she shouted, "CANT....BREATH!!" A shout from downstairs made them all jump with happiness, it was Marik saying, "We have a visiter." The girls ran down as fast as they could and saw a man with the Millenium Scale in the living room, smiling happily. They all tackled him and shouted unanimously, "Shadi!"

YY100: Like it? Hope ya did! Sorry for such a short chapter though! Writer's block sucks!

Kayo: We are in debt to you Ryoko!

Ryoko: Well I can't help it if Seto Kaiba was an absalout genius!

Akemi: But my father could still beet him at a duel.

Sansu: Plus mine!

Ryoko: Hush up.

Kayo: Anyway, who's turn is it to end this thing?

YY100: Eni Menie Miny Mo....*Points at each of them*

*After a minute or two*

YY100: And you are it! *Points at Akemi*

Akemi: Hope you liked our story and please review!!

Everyone: SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

YY100: I'm back! And after one whole school week of thinking(No, I didn't get bad grades in the proccess) I finally came up with something!

Kayo+Ryoko+Akemi+Sansu: FINALLY!!!

YY100: *Sticks out tounge* Anywhoosle, I encourage you to read my friend Davylover137's work, I like it! So, until then, on with the fic!

Chapter 4: A Visiter and a Duel

"Shadi!" The girls shouted unanimously and tackled Shadi. He laughed and let them tackle him as he said, "Nice to see you too girls." Sansu looked up at him with eager green eyes and said, "Can we duel again? We promise not to send anything to the shadow realm this time!" All the other girls shouted unanimously, "Yeah! Promise!" Shadi just chuckled and shook his head, "Not today girls." he said. Sansu, Akemi, Ryoko, and Kayo frowned and Ryoko said, "No fair! You promised last time you visited!" The other girls shook their heads quickly in agreement. Shadi sighed and turned to Marik, who just shook his head and said, "When they want something, they want something." Shadi, after about twenty minutes of bugging, finally agreed to battle Akemi, who would battle Kayo, who would battle Ryoko, who would battle Sansu. "Ok," said Akemi when she was ready to battle Shadi, "Let's duel!"

(I made up most of these cards. If some are real, I don't own them. Or Yugioh for that matter. Just read the duel!)

Akemi played first. "I play," she began, "Pheonix Hybrid!" She slapped down a card that looked like a clash between a pheonix and a dragon. It had an attack of 2000 and a defense of 1500, a perfectly powerful card. "And I'll leave on card face down and end my turn." She added confidently. Shadi just took one of his cards and said, "I will play Devil's Accomplise." He slapped down the monster card that looked like a mutated timber wolf. He also slapped down a card with a moon on it and said, "This magic card allows my Accomplise to grow stronger, so it's attack is now at 2300, enough to take down your Hybrid." The wolf attacked the Hybride, but Akemi flipped over her card and said, "I play, Pheonix's Lulluby. It allows me to send the monster that attacked any Pheonix monster to the graveyard. That means your Accomplise is sent back to his master." Akemi smiled triumphantly and picked a card and said, "I now play, Seasonal Hybrid." This card looked like a cross between a dragon and leaves. It's eyes were closed as if in peace as Akemi said, "Now, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." '_What is she planning? If Akemi is like her father, it will end the duel quickly in her favor.' _thought Shadi as he picked a card and said, "I play, serpant of time, and lay one card face down." The serpant card was weak, with only 1500 points, so Akemi wouldn't be able to resist attacking it. But that would be when Shadi would spring the face down card, Sands of Time.

Akemi just smiled and said, "I'll draw and not attack." she picked a card and smirked happily and said, "Well, that was easy enough. I summon, Summer Hybrid and the Hybrid Queen," She played a glowing yellow dragon and a woman with a wand and crown wearing quite regal robes. Shadi gasped as Akemi continued, "As you know, all three of my Hybrid cards combined with the Hybrid Queen will activate their special ability to combine without the need of a polymerization card." The cards merged as Akemi continued, "Allow me to introduce....The Hydra Hybrid with....The Hybrid Queen of Tamers! And their special ability is to destroy every card on my opponents field not to mention half of my opponent's life points while were at it." The Hydra Hybrid looked like, well, Hydra except it was made of fire, seasons, and light, not to mention the Hybrid Tamer on the top of them with an astounding 3000 attack points. After they destroyed Shadi's cards and shot his life points down to 1000, Akemi played her face down card that was Hybrid's Heart. Akemi smiled sweetly and said, "Hybrid's Heart will raise my Hybrid's power to an ultamite 4000 points, minus the side effect of me giving up half my life points in return." So now they were both with 1000 life points, Akemi had a monster with 4000 attack points and 3500 defense points, and Shadi was left exposed with no monsters to protect him. "And I shall play my card, Beggining of the End. This card will let me, after sacraficing half my life points, to finish off any apponent with 1000 or less life points, and you have just the right amount! So Hydra Hybrid, attack with Screech of the Doomed!" The monster attacked, sending Shadi's life points down to 0. Shadi was shaking and he said, "I only made 1 move....you are almost better than your father with his god cards." Akemi smiled triumphantly and Marik interviened, "Ok girls, it's late. Shadi has to leave and you have to get to bed." The girls sighed, said goodbye to Shaid, and hopped up the stairs to their bedroom. Shadi laughed after they left and said to Marik, "They are like their father's you know. Especially Akemi, she may even be a greater deulist then her father." Marik laughed and said, "Her heart relies on too much of those few cards, she must learn to trust the whole deck. Besides, no one is better than the mighty Pharaoh." Shadi sighed and said, "If only they were around to teach the girls that."

The four girls were in their beds, Kayo listening to Mamma Mia on her ipod, Ryoko reading her book Eclipse, Sansu untangling her ponytails, and Akemi hanging upside down off the side of her bed. "Hey guys, " Akemi began, everyone looked at her and said, "Is it just me, or does if feel like the Cairo trip we're taking is going to turn out more than we expected?" Ryoko sighed and said, "We're just going there to find out a little bit more about our father's Akemi, not to save the world like they did." Akemi sighed and said, "Maybe your right. I'm probably just too excited about it." The girls agreed and turned out the light, planning in their minds about what they would do in Cairo. That's when the dreams began.

YY100: Like it? It took me one whole flippin weak to plan the duel!

Akemi: And you did a fine job! :)

Ryoko: Accept you didn't let me kick Akemi's butt!

Akemi: Who asked you priestess?

Kayo: Let's not fight now....

Ryoko+Akemi: Be quiet tomb robber!

Kayo: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A FLIPPIN TOMB ROBBER! MY FATHER WAS A FLIPPIN TOMB ROBBER NOT ME!!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK DUEL MONSTER INFESTED HEADS!

Ryoko+Akemi: Eeeeeppppp...you can be scary when you want to Kayo.....wow....

Sansu: *Rolls eyes* Anywhoosle, please review if you liked it.

Everyone: BYE!!


	5. Chapter 5

YY100: I hath chosen to writeth this chapter!

Sansu: Have you been reading Robin Hood again?

YY100: Mabye...Maybe not....

Akemi: Anyway, just read the fic.

YY100: Onward Chansey!!!

Ryoko: NO! SHE'S BEEN WATCHING SHREK AGAIN!!!

YY100: :3 tee hee

Chapter 5: The Dreams

Akemi tossed and turned in her bed muttering, "No...n-no....nyyhhnnnn..." Her hair was flying everywhere as she dreamed the nightmare. Next to her, her Millenium Puzzle glowed brightly.

~~~*_Akemi's Dream*~~~_

_"Where...am I?" muttered Akemi as she walked around a large hall with staircaises up and down and even upsidedown! "Wierd beyond belief." Muttered Akemi trying to find out which door she should open. "Hello?" she tried to call to anyone, "anyone in here? Then again why would anyone be in here?" she added the last part to herself. Her shoes clicked gently on the floor as she just wandered up and down the staircase until she ended up where she started. Akemi groaned and said, "This is getting me no where! I need help here! Sansu? Ryoko? Kayo? are any of you in here!" No one answered, but then Akemi saw a light glow in the middle of the room and some one landed in it. "Wh-wha?" began Akemi then stopped dead, the person who came had tri colored hair and crimson eyes, sorta kind a like hers. The man smiled and said, "Hello Akemi." She litterally squealed with delight and said, "Father!" and ran over and tackled him, usually it worked better when the group was there too. _

_Yami laughed and said, "I've missed you too Akemi, but I have not come here to say hello." Akemi looked up with bright eyes and asked like a curious 3 year old, "Then what ya come here for? Did I mention we're going to Egypt soon? But don't tell Marik, he doesn't know." Yami just looked down at his daughter and said, "Yes, Marik may not know, but Shadi does." Akemi gulped and said, "Sh-shadi knows? But wait...wouldn't he have already told Marik and we would've been in freakishly huge trouble already?" Yami nodded and said, "Fate repeats its self Akemi, who it happens to is unknown until it decides to show. The actual question is...What part of fate will repeat itself." Akemi looked up confused at her father and said, "What do you mean?" Yami turned serious and said, "Akemi, the only reason Shadi has not told Marik is because it is a part of destiny for you to go to Egypt, and no one should interfear with destiny. The Shadow Duels will repeat again, this time I can not stop them Akemi, but you and the others can." _

_Akemi stared wide eyed at what her father said and began, "Wait a minute! I have to WHAT? Bu-but we-we haven't even gotten to Egypt yet! How can the Shadow Duels begin again? I thought you sealed them up forever, that's why everything was alright. Right?" Yami shook his head and explained, "Fate repeats itself Akemi. My destiny was to save the earth from the Shadow Duels, yours is to do the same. It is your turn to protect the world with Sansu, Ryoko, and Kayo, all of you must stop the Shadow Duels, but don't worry, fate will reveal what you must know when it is ready." Akemi just kept hugging her father and whispered, "But what if I'm not ready?" Yami patted his daughter on the head and handed her something and she gasped and said, "Sl-Slyfer the Sky Dragon?" Yami nodded as she excepted it and said, "That will be the surest sign you are Akemi. Now I've bothered you enough, dream well my daughter." He faded away and left Akemi to dream her own dreams about what she wanted to._

~~~*End Akemi's Dream*~~~

Kayo was doing the same thing in her bed, tossing and turning, her white hair going out in every direction known to man. (YY100: and some known to monkeys!) She began to mutter in her sleep, although not as clear as Akemi. Kayo's Millenium Ring began to glow, and she dreamed.

~~~*Kayo's Dream*~~~

_"Wha...?" mutterd Kayo as she stood up, or rather squated. She was in a small halway made of bricks, heirogliphics carved on every inch of them. "A t-tomb?" she muttered, still not entirely awake, but she'd have to be to continue the dream. She walked down the narrow passage way until she came upon a large tomb hallway leading into the main chambers of the pharaoh. She was just about to step in when she halted and thought outloud, "Wait a sec, some of these things might be traps and I can't afford to step in any." So Kayo took a rock and threw it in the middle of the hallwa, sure enough the statues on the sides shot deadly poisonus arrows as it, slicing it into a miilion pieces. Kayo gasped and said, "Okay! I'm sure glad I tried that first!" She carefully avoided the statues and made it to the other end of the corridor. There was just a blank wall with gunpowder in inscriptions on the side. Kayo thought for a moment then took a torch and lit the gunpowder, sure enough the scriuptures lit up and a stairway formed before her. "cool." she smiled and bounced down the stairs and when she got to the end, she gasped at what she saw. It was not the treasure's, not the cold and ivory, not even the priceless jewels that caught her attention. There was a man standing in the middle of it all, with the same brown eyes and white, spikey hair as Kayo. Kayo only managed to utter out, "F-father?" and she didn't move a muscle until about several minutes, when she stepped toward him slowly, as if to make sure the floors were not trapped like the upstairs._

_Bakura's arms were crossed as he laughed amused at his daughters caution. Kayo looked up and finally shouted with glee and flung herself at him saying, "Father!" She hugged him tightly and said, "I'm so glad to see you!" Bakura stroked the back of her head gently and said to her, "Glad to see you to Kayo." She smiled happily and innocently up at her father, who looked around and said to her, "The mind of a tomb robber." Kayo cocked her head like a puppy dog and stared at her father with inquisitive eyes. Bakura sighed not out of annoyance, but out of pure delight and said, "I'm not surprised you made it all the way down here, you have the mind of a tomb robber to avoid all of the traps and such." Kayo understood this well and nodded happily. Bakura turned serious and said, "I've not come here to play Kayo, I have come here to tell you." _

_Kayo's eyes flooded with intrests as she asked, "Tell me what?" Bakura kept looking up as he said to his daughter, "Fate will repeat itself. It has chosen a few to take place in it. Kayo, you are one of those few along with your friends. You are to finish what we started, the Shadow Duels will return, and it's up to you to stop them." Kayo looked at her father with determined eyes after the warning and said, "Okay! I won't let you down! Just one question...how exactly do you mean 'Fate will repeat?' " Bakura hugged his daughter tightly and said,, "You'll find out soon enough Kayo, now go on and dream." With that, Bakura did what Yami did, leaving his daughter to dream her mind away._

~~~*End Kayo's Dream*~~~

Ryoko laid still in her bed...for a second. She began tossing and turning in her sleep as he brown hair flew in all directions under her. Her Millenium Rod glowed and she dreamed her dream as well that night.

~~~*Ryoko's Dream*~~~

_"Where am I?" Ryoko asked herself as she walked down a street. She stopped in front of a large building with a big K and C on it. "Kaiba Corp?" Ryoko said aloud as she walked into the huge building. She walked down a small hall and to the elavator and pressed a button, just a random button. When the elavator stopped, she entered a large room, it had a huge mahogany desk and it looked like an office. "Father's office." She breathed under her breath and looked around. Ryoko looked at the desk, she sat on the chair and was facing at the computer. She shrugged, turned it on, and it asked for a password. "K," Ryoko said and began letting her fingers fly around the keyboard. She entered the mainfraim of the computer, rebooted the password and tried again. She typed in her password and all that came up was "Go up." Ryoko gave the computer and inquisitive glance, looked up and said to it, "You better not be fooling around with me." She walked to the elavator and pressed the very top floor marked Deuling Areana. She smirked, had her father really been that obbsessed with beating Akemi's father? Or was it Sansu's father he wanted to beat? Ryoko wasn't sure as she arrived to the very top of the building, stopped in her tracks, and then flew over to someone shouting, "Father!" _

_Seto Kaiba hugged his daughter gently and said, "Missed you too Ryoko." Ryoko looked up happily, half wanting this to be real, half knowing it was a dream. She wished with all her heart that it was real, and her father could see that easily in her eyes. He smiled kindly(yes, Seto Kaiba is smiling kindly...) and said, "I'm afraid this is a dream Ryoko, but it will all soon become to much like reality." Ryoko looked up worried and said stupidly, "Why? You aren't going to build another virtual reality thing are you?" Kaiba chuckled and said, "No, I'm not. But I'm afraid that your destiny is coming." Ryoko looked up at him curiously as he began to explain to his daughter, "Fate will repeat itself(YY100: I know Seto doesn't beleive in all of that, but bear with me!) and me and the others can't stop it this time." _

_Ryoko looked up and dared ask, "Then who will?" Seto patted Ryoko on the head and said, "You, Sansu, Kayo, and Akemi must protect the world this time. Not us. In Egypt, your full destiny will be unveiled." Ryoko thought a minute and said, "Wait..so Akemi was right when she had a bad feeling? Drat!" Seto chuckled to himself and pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Ryoko, who gasped and said, "Y-your Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Seto nodded and said, "It's your turn to have them now." Ryoko took her fathers cards and held them tight, letting the dragon's white body shimmer in the light. "Wow." Breathed Ryoko under her breath, and she thought Akemi's Hydra Hybrid was strong! She smiled and her father just dissapeared like the rest, leaving Ryoko to dream her own dreams._

~~~*End Ryoko's Dream*~~

Sansu was in her bed next to Akemi, tossing and turning like the others. The Millenium Puzzle glowed for her too as she began to dream as well.

~~~*Sansu's Dream*~~~

_"Who?What?When?Where?Why?" shouted Sansu randomly as she began to dream. She was in Domino Park, why was she there? "What on earth happened?" she asked herself as she walked around shouting, "Akemi! Ryoko! Kayo! Where are you guys?" (P.S. I will not make fun of Yugi's height in this!) Sansu ended up in the middle of the park before she could even ponder what happened when a pleasant, "Hello." made her turn around and shout with joy. She ran over to who said it shouting, "Father!" _

_Sansu hugged her father and smiled at him as he laughed and said, "Missed you too Sansu." Sansu laughed cheerily and said, "B-but how are you hear exactly? I must be dreaming." Yugi nodded and said, "You are dreaming Sansu, but it'll become reality soon enough." Sansu looked curiously and asked, "What do you mean?" Yugi smiled and said to his daughter, "Fate repeats itself Sansu, but this time, me and the others aren't going to be able to stop it like we did last time." "Why not?" asked Sansu. Yugi smiled and said to the confused girl, "Things never happen the same way twice. Its your turn to save the world, along with the others. Akemi was right when she got the feeling about Egypt, this will be something more than the field trip you were secretly planning. This will be the return of the Shadow Duels." Sansu flinched at the name, Marik had told them about the Shadow Duels long ago, and she couldn't imagine anything like that happening again. "But we won't be able to do this alone! We need your help!" blurted Sansu almost hysterically. _

_Yugi shook his head and said, "You won't always need help Sansu, you just need to apply yourself to the situation more. Trust me, I know." Sansu looked at her feet and said, "B-but you'll still help us when you need to right? I mean, you can't expect us to know EVERYTHING." Yugi nodded and reassured his daughter, "Yes, we will be there when you need us, but that won't come until later." Yugi rummaged through his deuling deck and pulled out a card and handed it to Sansu. She gasped and said, "T-the Dark Magician? Bu-but that's YOUR card!" Yugi still handed it to his daughter and said, "Now its yours Sansu, take it and I'll be there by you." Sansu nodded and took the Dark Magician, letting it gleam in the light like Ryoko did to the blue eyes. Yugi smiled and faded like the others, leaving his own daughter to dream._

~~~*End Sansu's Dream*~~~

Each of the girls tossing subsided eventually, and happy smiles filled their faces. Each muttered the name of their father and fell asleep dreaming about them. And in their hands, yes in real life, they held the cards their father's gave them and each smiled happily.

YY100: End chapter! Yay! I liked it!

Sansu: I got the Dark Magician! I got the Dark Magician!

Ryoko: Well I got THREE blue eyes white dragons!

Akemi: I have Slyfer the Sky Dragon! Beat that!

*All glaring at eachother*

Kayo: Stop arguing already! Sheesh you guys!

Everyone: by! please review!!

YY100: Onward Chansey!!

Ryoko: ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID CHANSEY ALREADY!! NO MORE SHREK FOR A MONTH!!

YY100: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time to Go to Cairo!

The next morning the girls woke up and told eachother about their dreams. "I wish it wasn't a dream." sighed Sansu, "I got a Dark Magician like...like this one! What?" she held out her Dark Magician card, Ryoko was holding her father's Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and Akemi was holding her father's Egyptian God Card, Slyfer the Sky Dragon. Kayo, however, was holding a gold headband with the eye of horus in the front. She put it on and looked like a regal princess.(Akemi: Hey! that's my role!/Kayo: Be quiet!) "So," began Ryoko, "If these items are real, does that mean that what are fathers said is true? About the shadow duels repeating themselves?" The girls looked down for a minute in thought and Sansu got up and said, "Well, until fate decides what it wants with us, we better get to school! Ryoko, did you print out the permission slips for us yet?" Ryoko nodded happily and held up the permission slips in her hand. Akemi got the money out of their accounts(Thankfully without Marik noticing) and they put them in an envalope.

Skipping their morning antics, they all got ready and walked to school, talking about the destiny dreams. Ryoko decided to change the subject, "Hey Kayo, can we see that picture again?" Kayo nodded and showed her friends the picture of their fathers. Akemi giggled and said, "Hey Kayo, Ryoko's father must of got on your father's nerves for Marik to have to hold him back like that." Ryoko laughed at the picture and said to Akemi, "You and Sansu's fathers must've been very close." Sansu and Akemi stared at her dumbly and said in unison, "What do you expect, for most of the time they shared bodies!!" Ryoko shrugged and Kayo began, "Actually Ryoko, I think your father just didn't smile enough and got on mine's nerves. My father was a tomb robber after all. He had a short temper I guess." Sansu laughed at something and said, "Then again, no one had as short a temper as Akemi's father! I shiver at the thought of it." She pretended to shiver and in a flash all the girls were chasing eachother on their boards of ice, fire, darkness, and water all the way to school.

They stumbled in again as usual and handed the teacher their permission slips, and the teacher then called after them, "Kayo, please take that headband off in class." Kayo rolled her eyes and took it off, were she saw an agustable(Sp?) strap. She fiddled with it and managed to get it the correct size to be a bracelet, and then put it back on. She thought it was very pretty, with its golded gleam and all. After sitting through a lecture on stuff about Egypt the girls already knew, the teacher announced the rules of the trip, "Okay class, we will meet at the airport at 8:00 am on Monday, all of you must be wearing manditory uniform(Something anyone rarely wore to school) and have all your luggage packed. When we get to Cairo, we will be staying at a small hotel near and archeological dig site and go to the site the next day. The class must stay together and not bother the archeologists and no one must go into the tombs they find. Any questions?" Then the bell rang for the school day to be over and all the students left the room for the weekend. "Now," said Ryoko as they walked home from school, cutting through the park, "We must convince Marik that we are just going to be hanging out with friends that whole week." Akemi sighed and said, "He'll believe us for the last time! We do it almost every single week."

At dinner, they unleashed their plan to Marik and, as Akemi predicted, Marik agreed to let them pack up that night. The girls let out mental sighs of relief and went upstairs after they were done. Upstairs, Akemi was packing her bags, Kayo was done and singing along to Dancing Queen, Ryoko, also done, was sitting on her bed and twirling her Millenium rod, and Sansu was surfing the net for their duel monster cards. Sansu found the God card Slyfer the Sky Dragon and told Akemi about the rules of how to play it. Akemi nodded in agreement and continued packing up until she stuffed the last of her clothes in the suitcase and zipped it shut. They went down stairs and got dessert. Akemi, who developed her father's chocolate addiction(Tee hee:3) got a bowl of chocolate pudding to snack on while the rest of the girls just got some cookies and milk. Sansu took a bite of her cookie, made a face, then began to burn it with her fire. "Sansu!" the other girls shotued as Sansu finished burning it and said, "It was underdone, had to make it crisp." Kayo smiled and froze Ryoko's milk, where when she took a drink, her lips froze to the milk. "Kawo!" She yelled as she pryed her tounge off the frozen drink.

As Kayo and Sansu laughed, Ryoko made a water ball and threw it, it hit Kayo right in the head, soaking her hair. Kayo turned and glared at Ryoko, who was laughing with Akemi when Sansu burned Akem's choclate pudding to smitherines. Akemi stared at her poor chocolate and fired a blast of darkness at Sansu. The war soon broke out. Sansu was hiding behind the couch while Akemi turned the coffee table over as a shield, Ryoko was hiding behind the staircase firing water balls and Kayo was hiding in the kitchen and firing over the counter. A sound of a car pulling up inot the driveway made them all turn tail and hide. Akemi locked the door in their room and hid in the laundrey hamper, Kayo hid in the closet in a coat she was small enough to fit in, Ryoko hid in the laundrey room inside the dryer, and and Sansu was hiding under Marik's bed, covered by large boxes that resided under it.

Marik walked in and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. "KAYO! SANSU! AKEMI! RYOKO! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, which of course made the girls only hope that he didn't find them. Marik stormed into his room and looked under his bed, and of course dragged Sansu out from behind the boxes. Then he plopped her on the couch and grabbed Kayo from the coat closet, then Ryoko from the dryer and he ran upstairs with his spare key to hunt down Akemi. Akemi was dragged out of the laundrey hamper and once the girls were all on the couch Marik glared at them and said, "Girls, just what exactly were you doing?" Sansu jumped up and explained frantically in one breath, "WellKayofrozeRyoko'smilkandRyokohitherwithawaterballandthenIdisinagratedAkemi'spudding andthenshehitmewithadarknessballandthenweallfoutandthenyoucamehomeandhereweare." she panted, officially out of breath and plopped back down on the couch to absorb oxygen. Akemi sighed and explained to Marik much more slowly then Sansu.

Marik sighed and said, "Look girls, next time think before you wage war. Go up to bed now, ok?" The girls nodded and glumly walked up to bed, the light was on and they were doing the usual. Sansu was trying to get Kayo to untangle her ponytails and Ryoko was reading her book. Akemi noticed Kayo's bracelet and asked, "Kayo, we all got duel monster cards from our fathers, did your father give you that bracelet?" Kayo nodded and said, "And look what I can do with it." She began chanting something and a small Kuhribo popped out and nuzzled them all. The girls stared shocked at Kayo as she explained, "I can only summon a couple at a time, mostly low level. I think the thing my father gave me has something to do with it." Akemi thought for a minute and said her theory, "Or maybe since your father was able to summon the shadow realm, you can summon deul monsters." Kayo shrugged and said, "We should get some sleep, our field trip will be arriving soon and we need to prepare as quickly as we can." The other girls nodded and entwined their fingers together, a small cheer they did. It began with Ryoko saying, "M is might and strength and power," Then Akemi, "I is intelligence and brains to get jobs done," Then Kayo, "L is for love and compassion for others," And Sansu, "The other L is for life in every way, to live it carefree all day," Then all the girls took the hand that wasn't entwined and put it on top of the entwined hands one by one each saying, "M-I-L-L-Enium! Millenium Girls!" Then they all threw their hands back and went to bed, each saying goodnight and preparing for the Cairo trip in thier heads.

YY100: I like this chapter! Especcially the cheer!

Kayo: Yeah, its great.

Ryoko: IT'S FLIPPIN AWSOMNESS!!!!!!

Sansu: Carefree Carefree Carefree!

Akemi: I'm Intelligent! Yay!

Kayo: I show compassion! cool.

Ryoko: I'm tough! Yeah baby!!

YY100: *Smiles and rolls her eyes* Anyway, please review!

All: SEE YA!!


	7. Chapter 7 Merry Christmas!

Chapter 7: The Airport, Pie, and....Starbucks?

YY100: The title says it all folks! This will be my Christmas gift to all of you Millenium Girl fans out there! Special thank's to Dawnmist11 and The Deulist's Heiress! You guys rock with your reviews! ^____^

Sansu: Yeah! We're going to Cairo!

Akemi: First we have to make it through the airport,

Ryoko: And...pie?

Kayo: And....Starbucks?

All: o.0 Ummmm, YamiYugi100, we don't get it....

YY100: ^____^ (; Ummm yeah, the story is better than the title. Trust me, I know.

All: Anywhoosle, on with the fic!!!

(Start)

The girls woke up on Monday morning and each jumped up with utter joy. "We're going to Cairo today!" Sansu shouted with glee and falling off her top bunk in the proccess. Luckily, Ryoko was awake enough to catch her on a water trampoline. "Ok," said Akemi as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her suitcase, it was 5:00am, there normal get up time. They all put on their manditory uniform and double checked all of their clothes an such. Kayo slid her Millenium Ring on and made it dissapear, so did Sansu with the Millenium Puzzle, and Ryoko with the Millenium Rod. "Don't want security taking these away!" said Sansu cheerily. The girls nodded and bolted out the door, "Without breakfast?!" Kayo whined, but Akemi winked and said, "Don't worry, the teacher said we're allowed to eat breakfast at the airport!" Kayo nodded reluctanly as they all dragged their suitcases down the road to the airport, which was about a mile walk from the girl's house. "Akemi.." the other three girl began, but Akemi was already making a small sphere of darkness, "Hop in," she instructed as all the girls threw their suitcases in and in a flash they were teleported somewhere else. Ryoko jumped in the portal, followed by Sansu, then Kayo, and Akemi bringing up the rear.

"I always liked this way of travel!" shouted Sansu as they all flew down a portal and landed in the airport right next to their classmate's. "Oh, hello girls." said the teacher and checked them off of his list. Kayo's stomach growled as they loaded their luggage onto the conveyer belt to be put on the plane. The teacher laughed and said, "Since you girls are in a group already, you can go with eachother to go get some food before we board the plane." The girls nodded eagerly and jumped away from the group and into the airport. (This is were the title kicks in folks!)

"Wowzers!" shouted Sansu shouted, and her words didn't lie. "This place is HUGE!" shouted Ryoko, who was sure she could hear an echo. The airport was about three stories high, each with their own peronal cafateria on it. Escalators took the visitors up to each level and showed them the food choices while they went up. "Ok," Akemi said, "To decide who gets to pick first, I'm thinking of a number between one and twenty. Choose." Akemi nodded at Ryoko, who said, "thirteen!" Akemi looked at Kayo who said, "three." Akemi looked around, but Sansu was no where to be seen, "Sansu!" cried Akemi. Sansu was on the small tred-mile like object that took passangers from one terminal to the other. She was running on it like a treadmile saying, "Hey! How's this for excersise?" Akemi went over and got on the terminal and grabbed Sansu when she passed. "Ok," said Akemi again, "Sansu, choose a number between one and twenty" Sansu thought a moment then said, "19" Akemi nodded and said, "Ok Sansu, you choose were we eat."

After navagating the maze of food courts and snack bars, Sansu walked around deciding what to eat. Actually, she was the only one. Ryoko got a steak burger with a coke, Kayo got a lettuce wrap with a water, and Akemi got a granola bar and juice from the snack machine. "Hurry up Sansu!" scolded Ryoko, "We're going to be late for our flight!" Sansu stopped at a small free samples station right next to Starbucks. "Super caffinated pie?" Sansu said as she read the sample menu. She picked up a piece and put it in her mouth. (YY100: Here comes the next part of the title.) Sansu's eyes widened and her mouth pulled into a grin, "Oh no..." said the other three girls in unison. Sansu burst into sugar rush and began shouting, "WozersgirlsyoushouldreallytrythatpieittastessogoodIcan'tbelieveit!HeydoyouthinkthereisanyinSTARBUCKS?TherebetterbecauseittastessodarngoodthatIhavetohavemore!" Without even taking another breath, Sansu burst into the Starbucks, the other girls trying to catch up.

When they got in, they saw Sansu talking to the salesman, who looked freaked out. Sansu was blabbering about unimportant stuff, "Heydoyoulikekittens?Ilikekittensthey'resocuteandfluffyandsoftandcuddly!IwantakitteneventhoughIhavenoideawhattonameit!MaybeSaraorTanaorShilalaorsomethinglikthat!Heydoyouhavethatpiehere?Ittaste'ssogoodIhavetohavemoreandstuff!DidItellyouit'ssupercafinatedI..." She was cut off by her friends hand's covering her mouth. Akemi smiled and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble my friend caused you! Sansu, we are never giving you that pie again..." she added the last part to Sansu, who was still trying to blab on about unimportant stuff. She talked the whole way back to the group, the teacher looked at Sansu like she had three heads. Akemi only had to say "Caffinated Pie" and the teacher nodded. The class lined up at the terminal enterance and stepped onto the plane. They got to the middle of the plane and sat in their seats. Sansu and Kayo sat together while Ryoko and Akemi were in front of them playing duel monsters. Kayo was listening to music and Sansu was blabbing about how fun the lift off was.

When they finally took off, Kayo stared out the window and watched the clouds under her and the occasional flock of geese. Sansu finally calmed down from her caffinated pie and was fast asleep next to her while Akemi and Ryoko were immersed in a game of deul monsters. Akemi had her Hydra Hybrid out and Ryoko had two Blue-Eyes White Dragon's on the field. But before a vitor was declared, the captain said over the intercome, "Ladies and Gentalmen we are now arraving at Cairo Airport." The four girl's jumped with joy and stared out the window at the pyramids of Giza and the ancient temple which they assumed was the one they were going to be staying near. Suddenly, their three Millenium Item's pulsed and Kayo gasped. "What's up Kayo?" Ryoko asked cautiously. Kayo shook herself, looked back, and muttered "Oh, it was nothing you guys." The girls shrugged and continued staring out the window, Kayo wasn't sure, but she thought she could see their fathers, standing behind them with smile's on their faces. Their Egypt adventure has begun.

YY100: Was that good or was that good?!

Sansu: IlikethepieyouknowittastedreallygoodIcan'tbelievetheyactuallyhadittheyshouldneverhavegivenittomeyounow!!!

YY100: *Narrows eyes* Some one gave you more, didn't they?

Sansu: ^____^ Yepsuredid!

YY100: ugggghhhh *slaps herself in the face*

Kayo: Why was I the only one to see our fathers?

YY100: A reason that shall be told later in the story my good Kayo...

Akemi: I wish Ryoko and I could've finished our duel... :(

Ryoko: Yeah! I would've kicked Akemi's butt!!

Akemi: Watch it rich girl!

Ryoko: DIE!! *Tackles Akemi, Little anime dust cloud goes up.*

YY100: *blows whistle* THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! BREAK IT UP!!

Girls: Fine

Kayo: Anywayyyyyy, please review and merry christmas!! ^__^

Sansu: WEWISHYOUAMERRYFISHMAS!WEWISHYOUAMERRYFISHMAS!WEWISHYOUAMERRYFISHMASANDAHAPPYNEWCLAM!!!GOODTIDINGSWEBRINGTOYOUANDYOURCOD!WEWISHYOUAMERRYFISHMASANDAHAPPYNEWCLAM!!

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!


	8. Chapter 8

YY100: Hi everyone!

Girls: Hi YamiYugi100!!

YY100: Are you ready to start your Egypt adventure?

Everyone with a megaphone: OH YEAH!!!!!(That was all in her ear by the way)

YY100: X____X lets............be-begin........

Chapter 8: Let the Trouble Making Begin!

"Wozers!" Sansu said as the plane landed in the terminal, the girls were clutching their Millenium items. They stepped out in the sun and were almost immedietly sweating. "Hot out here!" said Sansu fanning herself as she went over to grab her luggage from the small luggage cart. "It's Egypt, Sansu, of course it's hot!" Akemi shouted at her nieve friend. They each grabbed their luggage and went over to join their classmate's. "Ok students!" the teacher called everyone to order, "The bus will be here in a minute to take us to our hotel." almost everyone shouted at once, "Room service!" shouted one of the girls, "desserts!" shotued a boy in the back. But the four Millenium girls shouted happily, "Ancient ruins!"

"I can't wait to explore!" shouted Sansu who was sitting on her luggage waiting for the bus. Akemi was leaning against a palm tree near the sidewalk as she calmly said, "We're going to need to figure out how to get to that temple that's surrounded by the Pyramids of Giza. It' won't be easy..." Akemi was leaning with her arms crossed over her chest looking down in thought, a position she got from her father when he was thinking. Ryoko sighed and used her water power to splash some on her own head. "Ahhh, having a water ability in Egypt rules..." she sighed as she gave her friends a few splashes to, all except Akemi cause no one wanted to be the one to snap her out of a trance. It was a deathwish if you did. The bus arrived at last and before they all got on, Kayo touched her headband she got from her dream. And then she passed out.

~~~Kayo's Mind~~~

'Where--where am I?' Kayo thought groggily as she wandered around darkness. "Hello?" she yelled into the darkness, causing a very eerie echo. "Hello..." she called less frantically again and then sighed. Suddenly, she was in the middle of the hot desert of Egypt, facing the Pyramids of Giza. "Wholley--wow..." was the genius breath she managed to speak as she looked around and sheilded her eyes from the hot sun. A pyramid suddenly appeared in front of her, revealing a long hallway into it. Kayo shrugged and muttered, "Curiousity killed the kid." and then she jumped in lightly.

The pathway was dank and dark, the only light came from the small torches that were all lined up against the wall. "I feel like I've been here before..." she said outloud, "I just can't remember where I've seen this!" Kayo came to a long twisted path of steps and hopped gently down one and then the other, careful to check each ones for traps. "That's strange." she said as she looked around the corridors. "I've gone so far in, but haven't crossed a single trap. Unusual for a tomb I'll tell you that." Suddenly the earth vanished from underneath her, and the walls dissapeared, and she was once again in darkness.

"It h-hurts..." she said outloud, the darkness was crushing her, killing her. "Why does it hurt?" Kayo asked, wincing in pain. She stood up against the pressure of the darkness and tried to be strong, it wasn't woring all too well, but it helped. A light came in front of her and she followed it with, with much difficulty, into a large tomb. THe darkness lifted off of her and she began to walk around the large tomb and found many different things. Scarab necklaces, pictures and hieroglyphics of Egypt, gold, silver, and many other priceless treasures. "Neato." she said and then she felt a hand go on her shoulder. "Wauughh!" she screamed and fell on her face in the proccess.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch..." she whispered silently as she stood up and whirled around to see who scared her. It was her father. Kayo just watched as not only her father appeared, but Ryoko's, Sansu's and Akemi's did as well. "Wh-why are you here?" she managed to ask after about five minutes of trying to find her voice. 'Definently a dream!' she screamed in her head. "Kayo." said Akemi's father with a rather serious tone. 'never heard that tone from Akemi.' Kayo said sarcasticaly as Akemi's father continued, "We need you to do us a favor." Kayo looked up at the group and said, "And what, praytell, do I need to do?" Ryoko's father spoke now, his ice blue eyes staring into her, "We need you to warn the others."

Kayo suddenly grew more worried and she asked, "Why? What's going to happen? Are we going to get in trouble?" This time, Sansu's father was the one that spoke, "It's not too bad actually." this was followed by a glare from every other of the group, Kayo included. "Well...Okay it is very bad!You all know history will repeat itself. But the bigger problem is, you guys aren't ready!" Kayo gave him a very confused look and asked, "Why aren't we ready exactly?" Her father put his hand on her shoulder again and said, "What he's trying to say is that you all haven't mastered your abilities yet. You aren't fully prepared for it. So, we need some one to teach you how to use them." Kayo nodded and said, "So, your saying we haven't mastered all of our powers. Like I still haven't mastered all of my ice abilities?" her hand lit up an icy blue and she gave them a questioning look. They all nodded and Akemi's father said, "All you have to do is get to the temple. And then the rest will be explained to you. You all must master every ability of your powers before it's to late." Kayo's eyes grew determined and she nodded and said, "I'll tell everyone! I won't let you down!"

The fathers all nodded and Kayo's father said, "Now you have to go, they're worried about you." She nodded and with a bright flash of light, Kayo was on a bed in a hotel room. "Kayo!" she heard Sansu scream and was soon being strangled by her. "Sansu!" Kayo gasped, "I'm fine! But I won't be if you keep crushing my ribs!" Sansu let go and Kayo was just staring into space. "Kayo! What happened? You were fine and then you passed out!" Akemi's voice stated. Kayo just stared at all of them and explained what her dream was about. Her friends nodded and Akemi stood up and said, "Okay then! It's settled! Tonight! We're going to that temple!" All the girls cheered but Kayo, and in her mind she was thinking, 'I know I should be excited, but the feeling I have of danger is overpowering me! Some one is going to get hurt...and after this battle, I feel that one of us won't make it out.'

YY100: Oooooo! Scary huh?

Kayo: That dream is what was freaky!

Akemi: Sure it was Kayo. Hey! *Kayo grabs Millenium puzzle*

Kayo: Nyah Nyah!

Akemi: Give it back! *Shoots darkness at her*

Kayo: Wauhgghh! *shields herself with ice*

YY100: Anywhoosle, review please!


	9. Chapter 9

YY100: I'm back with Millenium Girls!

Ryoko: About time too!

YY100: Well EXCUSE me if my computer wasn't working right!

Akemi: You're forgiven.

YY100: Never mind, anyway, here's the next chappie of Millenium Girls!

Girls: FINALLY!

Millenium Girls Chapter 9

Outburst

The girls quickly finished unpacking all of there things and were sitting in their hotel room. Since it was there first day, they were just going to stay and recooperate from the flight. Of course, with girls such as Sansu, Akemi, Kayo, and Ryoko you could never really do that. "Man I am SOOOO bored." Complained Sansu, who was hanging upside down on her bed, pigtails flapping at her sides. "Tell me again why were just sitting here instead of just going out and seeing those ancient ruins?" Ryoko was sitting cross-legged on her bed and answered, "We're waiting because it has to be night before we can go out." Sansu flipped around and said, "I know why Ryoko, but I just wish something would HAPPEN already!"

Kayo was sitting near the window, staring down below from their room that was about six stories off the ground. It was a quiet little room with four beds, one for each of the girls. The covers were plain white sheets and each bed had a dresser on the side with a lamp and small book in the drawer. The carpet was a dark ocean blue and was thick and luxurious. The walls were painted a light sea green, as if to correspond and possibly tone out the carpet. On the west end near Sansu's bed was the bathroom. On the east end was the door that lead to the entire hotel. Kayo was staring out a small window that was apart of the front of the building, on the south wall. Kayo's mind was turning like a mixer, trying to make sense of what she'd seen earlier.

'Why am I seeing all of these things when the others can't?' She thought to herself, trying to tone out the other's fighting. She was never able to of course, Sansu yelled very loud and was usually quieted by either Akemi's darkness bubble, or Ryoko's Millenium Rod. Kayo was trying to concentrate on what the dreams were telling her, but the more she concentrated the harder it became. Kayo just let her mind wander a bit, it traveled from the subject of the other's argument to what she was wearing that day, which was a stripped blue and white tank top with jeans.

Kayo closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, the others were giving her a headache. "But I'm just saying that if we could go NOW…" Sansu's shrill voice interrupted followed by Ryoko quite literally screaming, "But we aren't going NOW! We're waiting for nightfall!" Akemi broke in then, saying, or rather screaming over the others, "Enough you two! Stop it this…Sansu!" The girls were yelling at each other, Kayo was just about to burst a vessel.

'Now if what our father's said was true. We're probably in greater danger than we think…" Kayo was thinking again, but she was still interrupted by the others. Kayo was beginning to panic. The screaming, the thinking, the images in her mind, it was all too much. "Guys…" she mumbled quietly, no one answered, more screaming was filling Kayo's ears. "We could go NOW you know." Sansu's voice filled her head. "Not now Sansu." Akemi's voice joined in. "I can make you go to sleep now." Ryoko's voice came in a shrill growl. Kayo's head couldn't take it any longer. She whirled around to the others and shouted, "SHUT UP!" The other girls quieted down immediately stared at Kayo, who was fuming with a mixture of anger and annoyance. "JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Kayo couldn't control her temper any longer, she began to shout at the top of her lungs all of her feelings. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO THINK OF MY VISIONS FOR HOURS AND ALL I HEAR ARE YOUR UNESSCESARY ARGUMENTS! IF WHAT I SAW IS TRUE THEN WE'RE IN TERRIBLE DANGER AND YOU'RE TREATING IT LIKE SOME JOKE! EVERYTHING COULD BE PUT ON THE LINE WITH ONE WRONG MOVE AND HERE YOU ARE YELLING AT EACHOTHER!" Kayo's eyes were overflowing with tears as she continued to stare down her friends and yell. "I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO BREAK UP YOUR STUPID FIGHTS! I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO PUT UP WITH THE SAME THINGS EVERY SINGLE DAY! I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO BE THE ONE THAT FOLLOWS IN SILENCE! YOU THREE FIGHT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT NOW, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kayo turned and stomped off to the door.

"Kayo!" Akemi shouted, "Were-Were are you g-going?!" Kayo walked out and before she left, she yelled, "TO TAKE SOME TIME ALONE. NONE. OF. YOU. FOLLOW. ME." With a glare, Kayo slammed the door so hard that the lamps almost fell off of the tables. Sansu was shaking so hard that her bed was joining her. Akemi's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were bugging out. Ryoko had her arms crossed, her eyes almost overflowing with tears as she whispered, almost mouthed, "Kayo…'

Kayo was on the third floor sitting on a windowsill behind the curtains crying. 'Wh-what happened back in our room?' she thought as she wiped excess tears away, 'I-I've never had an outburst like that. What's up with me?' Kayo stared out the window into the sands of Egypt. She thought it was so pretty and sparkling. "What if I were the sands of Egypt?" She said aloud smiling, "If I were, then I could go wherever, and be surrounded with all of my friends." Kayo began humming a song she made up when she was very young.

Shining stars of Egypt,

Answer my prayers that I ask of you…

Sparkling sands of the desert land,

Help me forget my fears.

Find me, who I want to find,

So I may not…be…alone.

Kayo made up her song when she was young, at least seven. She jumped off the windowsill and ran down the hall saying, "I need to make sure my friends will forgive me! I won't hurt them again!"

But before she got to the elevator, she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth hanging wide open. "Oh…my…oh…uh…gulp." She stuttered at what was in front of her. And who was in front of her? Why it was none other than. Marik.

YY100: Oh yeah! They are so totally busted!

Kayo: Oh dear…

Marik: You know all of you are dead right?

All: Yes Marik…

YY100: Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Millenium Girls Chapter 10

YY100: Hi-ya! Ya'll missed me?

Ryoko: Oh tons...*rolls eyes*

YY100: Glad ya did! ^___^

Kayo: She has no idea....

Akemi: She's just happy because she finished this chapter!

YY100: You got that right! Now here's chappie 10!!!!! There's a huge surprise!

Enter Werewolf! Enter Busted!

In their rooms, Akemi was pacing in front of the door, Sansu was hanging upside-down on her bed, and Ryoko was staring out the window. "Where is she?" Akemi finally shouted banging against the door hardly. Ryoko didn't flinch and said, "She just needs some time alone, it's hard when you're the only one that can do something and you can't tell any one else." Sansu was propped up immediatley and she mumbled so they could hear, "Ummm, what if she WANTED to tell you, but she just couldn't or didn't know how?" Akemi and Ryoko looked at Sansu and said, "Why wouldn't she?" Sansu got up off her bed with a small grunt and said, "Well, let's just say her secret was SO big she just couldn't tell you because she was afraid you'd be well afraid of her?" Akemi raised and eyebrow and said, "Sansu, what in Ra's name are you talking about?" Sansu looked around the room and said, "Me? I'm not talking about anything!" Ryoko walked over to her and said, "Don't lie Sansu, you stink at it." Sansu was begining to look a tad nervous. Her feet wouldn't stop figiting and her eyes couldn't make contact with her friends. Akemi walked over too, there she and Ryoko gave Sansu "the look." Sansu at last sighed defeated and said, "You won't believe me if I told you." Ryoko crossed her arms, letting her Millenium Rod rest lightly inbetween them and said, "Try us." Sansu sighed and took off the Millenium Puzzle and handed it to Akemi muttering, "I warned you..." Sansu was down on all fours, her body was twisting around and sprouting things she hadn't had before. After a second, Ryoko and Akemi were staring at a huge wolf made of hot flames. It stared at them and said somehow through it's mind to them, "I warned you guys! Yes, it's me Sansu...I'm a well, werewolf!" The girls nearly screamed, but managed to muffle it. "Wow Sansu, that's neet!" Akemi said after a while, running up to hug her friend. Surprisingly the flames were not hot at all. Ryoko walked up to the wolf, which shook her fire fur quickly, and began to stroke her side. Sansu, in return, licked Ryoko's cheek with her surprisingly wet tounge. "Oh yuck!" shouted Ryoko and wiped the wolf spit off of her face. Akmei laughed and Sansu shifted back laughing a wolf laugh too. The door opened up and Kayo came in looking at the ground almost in fear. "Kayo!" all the girls shouted at once and ran up to their friend. "Where ya been?" Sansu asked followed by Akemi, "We were worried!" And then Ryoko, "Bout time!" Kayo didn't answer any of them, she just mumbled, "We are dead...so very very dead..." the other's raised and eyebrow and Akemi asked, "What do you mean?" Kayo stepped out of the way and in walked one very angry Marik. "Ahhhhh!" the others shouted, but stayed rooted in their spots; Kayo walked over to join them. "Girls..." he adressed them, they all looked up in fear as he continued, "Which one of you is willing to explain this to me?" Immediately Sanus stepped back followed by Kayo pushing Akemi in front of her who in turn shoved Ryoko in front and ran off to join the others huddled on Akemi's bed. Ryoko sighed and began relaying all of the events that happened so far including Kayo's necklace, their dreams, and Kayo's visions. Marik nodded and when Ryoko finished, Marik looked over to the girls and said, "All of you, come here please." The girls walked slowly over, like they were going over to the gallows to be hung and answered, "Yes Marik?" He stared at Kayo for a second and then asked, "Kayo, may I please see your necklace?" Kayo nearly gasped and clutched her necklace around her neck, she didn't want to take it off. But, Marik waited patiently as Kayo finally agreed to let him see it. Marik examined it too and fro and mumbled once, "Figure the tomb robber would give her this..." Kayo cleared her throat to get his attention again. He looked at her and asked with seriousness, "Kayo...do you know what this is?" Kayo shook her head along with the other girls. Marik continued, "This is an ancient Egyptian artifact known as the Medallion of Ice. Do you know why this is important?" Another shake of the girl's heads and he continued, "This medallion doesn't let just anyone wear it. It chooses it's owners. Whoever it deems worthy to wear it will be granted a plethera of powers such as summoning duel monsters and such. This necklace never had a clear past and, combined with the Millenium Ring, it is a leathal weapon." The girls listened as Marik wrapped up his speech with that sentance and then he said with a sigh, "I know I'm too late, so I've decided to let you girls stay here." The girls shouted at the same time, "YAY! THANK YOU MARIK!!!" and then they all tackled him to the point were he lost his balance and fell back on a bed. "You're welcome girls! Now please get off before you cut off any circulation!" The girls got up and continuously thanked him. He calmed them down and said, "I know you're father's wouldn't force you to leave, so I'm letting you, IF you behave. That means nothing goes to the shadow realm or it's strait home for all of you, understand?" The girls nodded eagerly and all thanked him one more time before he hugged each of them and left the room. Before he left, however, he said, "And girls...don't get into TOO much trouble." and he left. Kayo turned to the girls as the other's relayed whole Sansu-Werewolf thing to her. Kayo's eyes widened and she said, "No way! That is so cool!" Kayo had always been the one in the group to be fasinated by myth and legand. So, with a relay of their plans for the night, they set their alarm for 9:00 p.m. and they all went to rest for their busy night of ruin reaserch. Before Kayo closed her eyes she thought to herself, "I'm glad Marik let us stay...but no matter how good the outcome is, I still can't shake the feeling something is going to happen. Something that will change our lives dramatically..."

YY100: End Chappie! Sorry it's so short! I didn't mean for it to be!

Kayo: Sansu is a werewolf! I SO didn't see that one coming!

YY100: I'm sure none of you did! Oh and for my dedicated reviewers, I'm sure you've recieved the notice of the drawing contest I'm hosting! And if you haven't, please PM me!

Ryoko: And if you have, get crackin on the drawing!

Sansu: Yeah!

YY100: Oh and I have a new moddo thing I add at the bottom of my reviews!

All: What?

YY100: It says, -"Never frown...Because you'll never know when some one will fall in love with your smile..."-

Kayo: So pretty!

YY100: I do like it.

Ryoko: Okay enough chit-chat!

All: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

YY100: I'm here!!!!!!*Jumps on stage only to be pelted my tomatoes*

Akemi: Hahahahhahahaha!!!!!!*On floor clutching sides*

YY100: T-T has it really been that long?

Audiance: YEAH!!!!

Kayo: You know it's not really her fault. *Dodges tomatoes flying at her*

Ryoko: STOP! If you don't leave her alone...*points millenium rod at them and glares like Seto*

*Crowd suddenly finds a dozen other things to do*

All: NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 11

Flashbacks

Kayo layed in her bed, arms crossed over her head, and began to think. She couldn't go to sleep so she just layed their and tried to become fasinated with the cealing. But, unfortunatly, that wasn't working either. She sighed lightly and turned on her bed, she began to think about her father. The truth was, they'd all known their fathers up until they were six. Kayo closed her eyes and remembered her father and her together.

~~~Flashback~~~~

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shouted a five year girl with brown eyes and white hair. Bakura looked over to his daughter running towards him and asked, "Yes Kayo?" The little girl finally caught up and held up a flower. It was dark blue with violet and red in the petals and the center part was pure black. "Isn't it pretty?" The little girl said happily, looking up at her father. Bakura picked the little girl up and put her on his shoulders saying, "It's very pretty Kayo. Were did you get it?" Kayo looked down and said, "I found it at the park and thought it was pretty! But we're not supposed to take anything from the park...will I go to pwison?" Bakura chuckled at the way the five-year-old said "prison" and replied, "No, Kayo. It would take a lot more than stealing a flower to go to prison." Kayo stared for a minute then smiled and said, "Oh, okay daddy!" Kayo put the flower in her father's wild white hair and laughed happily. Bakura chuckled a bit and they both went home as it got dark.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Kayo sighed and smiled. She still had that flower in her flower-press book, it was the first one in her entire collection. Kayo closed her eyes, now able to get some sleep. She closed her eyes and dreamed of how life was BEFORE their fathers were gone. She was happy with the fact that maybe this adventure would bring them back again.

Sansu was just as restless as ever. She tossed and turned, causing her neck high blond and black hair to go in every direction. She finally just sat still and began to think about when she was with her father. She smiled at the thoughts. There was one in particular that had her almost bursting out laughing. Sansu closed her eyes and thought back.

~~~Flashback~~~

It was a rainy day. The rain poured down so hard that it almost opened the clear roof window at the game shop. "I am SOOOO bored." Five-year-old Sansu complained while hanging upside down on the couch trying to make out what was on the TV. Yugi walked in and saw his daughter upside down mumbling to herself. All he made out was, "...stupid.....power puff girls maybe?" He walked up and looked over the couch and asked his daughter, "Sansu, what are you doing?" Sansu looked up with her bright green eyes and said, "I'm hanging upside down trying to figure out what to do. Why?" Yugi walked over to her and sat her up strait, Sansu complaining in the process. "I want to go outside!" Sansu whined to Yugi, making big round puppy eyes. Yugi just laughed and shook his head saying, "Sorry Sansu, you can't go out today. You'll get soaked." Sansu scooted onto her father's lap and said matter-of-factly, "But I get soaked when I go swimming and in the bath. How is it any different?" Yugi moved a strand of hair from his daughter's face and replied, "Well, for one your clothes would get soaked. Another is they're just different." Sansu sighed and said, "But can't we do SOMETHING? I don't really like hanging upside down watching a show I don't even like!" Yugi thought for a minute and finally got and idea. "I know Sansu! You like chocolate chip cookies right?" said Yugi to his daughter. Sansu went wide eyed and nodded vigirously, shouting, "I love cookeis! I love cookies!" Yugi continued, "So, why don't we make some?" Sansu was already in the kitchen jumpin up and down so she could see if her father was coming or not. Yugi got up and followed his daughter into the kitchen. As they began to make cookies however, Sansu saw that he didn't have his millenium puzzle on and SHE put it on instead. Sansu, unfortunantly, also figured out how to use it to send things to the shadow realm. She sent the carton of eggs there along with the pots, the cookie sheets, and the watermelon in the refrigirator to the shadow realm until Yugi finally stopped her and put his puzzel back on. Unfrotunantly, they could'nt make any cookies now, so Sansu and him just found a movie to watch instead. Sansu took a sticker she had, it was a heart with an angel in the middle, and put it on Yugi's forehead. Yugi laughed and hugged his daughter, who inturn cuddled him back. As they were watching the movie, the rain stopped, but they were having too much fun together to notice.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Sansu smiled and fell asleep to many more memories of her father like Kayo did. She was excited that she was going to maybe see her father again, hopefully forever this time.

Ryoko was doing the same thing as the first two. She couldn't sleep so she just began tossing and fiddling with her long brown hair. Soon she just also thought of a small memory she had with her father. She smiled and thought of a memory she had in the back of her head.

~~~Another Flashback~~~

Five-year-old Ryoko walked down one of the long halls of the Kiaba mansion looking for something to do. She went to one of the doors at the end of the hall. It was her father's library. She walked in and looked at the room, it was full of books. It's shelves were alone over two stories high! Well, to Ryoko that was what it looked like. She went over to a long staricase that spiraled up to a second story part of the library and walked up it. She found a section of the books and pulled one out, it was her favorite book series. After begging her father he let her have it, it was the 'Twilight' series. She pulled it out and walked down the staircase and sat behind one of the chairs, knowing her father wouldn't be happy finding her in there. She was really supposed to be at her teachings, but they were just to darn boring for her. She was reading "New Moon", the second book of the entire series. She was excited because Jacob Black just told Bella Swan he was a werewolf and she wanted to see her recation. Ryoko suddenly heard the library door click open and footsteps walking over to where she was. She gulped and begged it to not be who she thought it was. The five-year-old was suddenly aware of someone over her, she was covered in a shadow. Ryoko gulped and looked up, she was afraid of what she saw. Her father was looking down at her with his arms crossed and his glare directed down on her. "Ummm...hi." Ryoko gulped and looked from her book to her father and said, "This looks bad doesn't it?" Seto said nothing but continued to look down at his daughter. She sighed and closed her book and got up to face him, a determined look on her face. She and her father had a glaring contest for what seemed like hours and then Seto said, "Ryoko...why did you sneak out?" Ryoko nearly fell over as she said with a glare, "Because those lessons are BORING!!! I can't stand them, I would much rather be hear either playing duel monsters or reading my saga!" By now she was determined to win this one argument, if she did she would be happy for the rest of her life. Seto sighed and walked away, motioning for his daughter to follow her. They got to the rooflevel of the Kaiba mansion, the dueling platform. "You say you want to duel," Seto said getting on one of the platforms, "Then we should duel." Ryoko's smile plastered itself on her face as she jumped on one of the platforms and shuffled her deck. In the end, she one. (I'm not going to explain it but it had a relinquished, blue eyes ultimate dragon, rope of life, luster dragon, black pendant, and horn of the unicorn, so use your imagination.) They got off the platform and Ryoko ran over and hugged her father saying, "That was really fun! I wanna do it again!" Seto hugged his daughter back and said, "Maybe tommorow."

~~~End Flashback~~~

Ryoko smiled at the memory and pride of beating her father for the first time. She still missed him though, and she never stopped using the winning combination she used that day. (See previous explanation) She closed her eyes and let the memories she has fill her mind.

Akemi's thoughts were different. She was able to go to sleep, but a nightmare she had woke her up. It was six o'clock and the sun had just set, the alarm would ring in three hours. Akemi got out of bed and sat on the window staring out into the desert of Egypt. Akemi began to wonder what awaited her there, she wondered if being the daughter of the Pharaoh was going to have any effect on their trip. She leaned agaisnt the glass and closed her eyes, a memory came into her head, a memory she never had. A memory that dated back to ancient Egypt, when her father was STILL Pharaoh.

~~~Begin yet ANOTHER flashback~~~

A young Egyptian girl about five-years-old ran through the hallway of a great castle. She jumped into her father's room and hid in an open closet behind one of the egytptian outfits that hung there. "Akemi!" someone called, not sounding too happy, the girl gulped. It was high priest Seto. He walked in and found Akemi and dragged her out. "I said I was sorry Priest Seto!" the girl said and tried to kick her way out of the priest's grip without to much effect. "I heard you." the priest growled and found his was down the halls and into the throne room, where he let the girl go but stood blocking her way out of the room. Akemi sighed defeated and ran up to the throne were her father was sitting. "Akemi," the Pharaoh said to the girl who was now next to him with her arms crossed trying to mimick the high priest Seto, who already left them alone. Akemi knew she was in trouble and began to say, "Well, I know you told me not to once." "Try about ten times." The Pharaoh said to his daughter cutting her off, "You know the rules." Akemi sighed and said to herself, "Well at least I know what's coming when I put the counter on the back of Catapoult Turtle." She chuckled ot herself again but quickly became silent when her father glared at her. She smiled again and plopped herself on his lap. The Pharaoh sighed and wrapped his arms around his daughter, who in turn cuddled up on him. He let her go and said, "How can I never stay mad at you for long Akemi?" Akemi smiled, got off of his lap, and said, "That's because I'm so good at making you happy again!" Then she bounded off around the palace giggling about what to do next.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Akemi gasped and opened her eyes again, she had a flashback from the past. "So in the past I was the Pharaoh's daughter as well?" She murmured to herself, already falling asleep. Withing minutes she was asleep, waiting for the alarm to go off.

All the girls were now sound asleep, smiles on their faces as they remembered the time they had before their fathers dissapeared. And soon the alarm would go off as they all knew and they would begin an adventure that would hopefully train them to use their powers of ice, water, fire, and darkness, to save the world again. And, they all secretly hoped that this adventure would help them solve the greatest mystery of all the them. Why their father's left.

YY100: End Chapter! Good huh?

Kayo: Yes, I like that flower.

Sansu: I can't believe I sent everything to the shadow realm! Muahahhaha!!!

YY100: 0__0

Akemi: I got caught by Ryoko's father in the past life....wah...

Ryoko: I beat my father in a duel! Therefore I am the best.

Others: Don't let it go to your head...

All: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! THE ADVENTURE WILL START SOON!!


	12. Chapter 12

YY100: I'm back! With more weapons! Of mass destruction!

Kayo: Sure you are…

Akemi: I told you to keep her away from the James Bond movies.

YY100: OH who asked you guys!

Akemi: Kayo

Ryoko: Kayo

Sansu: Kayo

Kayo: Oh you guys suck sometimes.

YY100: I'll kill you later…anyway….

All: ON WITH THE FIC!

Millenium Girls

12: Two New Friends and A LOT more Training!

Beep! Beep! Beep! The girl's alarm rang at 9:00 pm at night. They all jumped up and hit it at the same time, Ryoko hitting Sansu's hand in the process. "Ouch! Watch it Ryoko!" Sansu growled rubbing her hand. Ryoko shrugged and apology and Akemi said, "Okay, so we have to make it past the teacher's room, dodge the security cameras, and dodge the security guards at the front door." Ryoko took her arm and rolled up the sleeve and said determinedly, "We can do it! No problem!" The girls nodded and Akemi continued, "Okay, so I'll lead in the front. Kayo, take the rear. Ryoko, you're the east and Sansu you're the west. Got it?" The other girls nodded and each of them grabbed their Millenium items and headed out the door.

Akemi looked around; it was a strait shot to the elevator from where they were standing. The only problem? The teacher's room was right next to it. (Dang it!) Thought Akemi as she tiptoed quietly over to the elevator, hit the button, and quickly ran back to her friends. "Okay," Akemi instructed, holding a hand out like a bus sign. The elevator door opened, "Go!" Akemi whispered and they all ran at top speed into the elevator, Kayo pushed the button that said "Lobby" quickly and the doors closed.

The girls fell to the floor in a heap, panting and gasping in excitement. "Woo!" Ryoko whispered and punched the air, Akemi got up and leaned near the door, Kayo stayed on the ground and was fiddling with her band, and Sansu was...well…being Sansu. The door opened in a few minutes and the girls quickly ran out of it and hid behind a plant. Sure enough, two body guards were guarding the door; their arms were crossed over their chests. Kayo thought a minute then said to Akemi, "Why don't I just freeze them? Then when we're done, we can come back and Sansu will melt the ice." Akemi nodded and Kayo jumped out from behind the plant and walked up to the guards. "Excuse me miss." One of the guards addressed her, Kayo looked up as he continued, "You aren't allowed to be wandering around after hours. I'm afraid you'll have to return to your room now." Kayo didn't move a muscle; she just stared at the two guards with her brown eyes. Then she struck out her hands and in a second, the guards were frozen. Kayo nodded in the direction of her friends and one by one they came out and hopped out the door.

After a few tries, they found were the ancient ruins were, behind the pyramids of Giza not a twenty minute ride on their boards. They scrambled to a large castle in the center of the pyramids. "Wow!" Sansu whispered, "This place is huge!" Huge didn't even cover it. It was so big not a single word could cover it. Some of its pillars were broken and others were knocked down, the entrance was still held up by two supporting pillars as the girls entered it. They walked down a long hall that was covered in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. They came to the end of the hall and were in a room with a long hall and a raised platform at the end. "Where are we?" Ryoko wondered out loud as they wandered apart and each examined a different part of the castle. Akemi was at the end, examining the raised platform. It had a single slab of stone with lots of hieroglyphics on it. "Guys." She said to her friends, "Come over here and check this out."

All of her friends gathered around and looked at the stone slab. "Hey!" Sansu said, "I can read apart of it!" Kayo's eyes widened and said surprised, "S-So can I!" Ryoko nodded in acknowledgement and Akemi said, "Me too! My part says "Time is racing toward you, you must be prepared." Sansu looked at hers and said, "I think mine takes off where you left off Akemi. It says "You must train under sorcerers you thought were unreal." Ryoko took on after that, "Mine is "The Shadow Games are beginning again, this time you must stop it." Finally, Kayo began, "And the last part is "Ashes to ashes….dusk to dusk….Ra will giveth…Ra shall taketh away…" The stone began glowing bright yellow, causing the girls to step back in surprise.

A voice emitted from the room, "Congratulations, you are the ones that are chosen to protect the world." The girls looked around as the voice continued, "You must be trained properly, please put your items in the slots." "What slots?" Sansu muttered and then slots shaped like their Millenium items appeared underneath the stone. "Oh, those slots." Sansu finished. Each of them took off their Millenium items and pushed them in. Kayo's headband went on the very top right next to the Millenium Puzzle. "Please repeat the last part you read." The voice instructed again and Kayo began, "Ashes to ashes…dusk to dusk…Ra giveth…Ra shall taketh away." The earth shook fiercely and the each of the girls clinged to each other for dear life.

Soon two people were standing where there had once been the stone slab. One was a man with violet eyes and brown hair, but he was wearing an ancient Egyptian outfit with a headdress. The other was a girl, about Kayo, Sansu's, Akemi's, and Ryoko's age, with greenish blue eyes and brown hair with an outfit that reminded them scarcely of the dark magician girl. "Hello!" the girl jumped and greeted them kindly. The man was standing firm and more confident as he spoke, "My name is Mahad, and this is Mana." He acknowledged to the girl next to him, who was looking around happily. (Bet'cha didn't see THAT coming!) Akemi found something unusually familiar with the two newcomers, or old comers, or whatever comers they were! "Do…I know you?" Akemi tentatively asked the man as they all stepped closer to each other. The man was in front of Akemi and the others were in front of Mana. Mahad then smiled (Unusual) and said, "Hello my princess." Akemi nearly fell over and stuttered, "P-Princess? Freaky dude that just appeared here say what?" Mahad nodded and continued, "We were sent from the past to train all of you to use your powers correctly." Akemi's eyes widened with either surprise or happiness. "You knew the pharaoh…" she whispered, barely moving her lips. Everything and everybody suddenly vanished from her mind. This man knew her father; could he tell her about him?

All was silent for a few minutes and then Mana spoke, "So, you're Kayo, Sansu, Akemi, and Ryoko right?" They all nodded and Akemi snapped out of her trance. Kayo spoke up this time, "So, you two are from our past to teach us to use our powers more effectively?" Mahad nodded and looked at the girls. Then Sansu asked, "So, when are we starting?" Mahad looked up at the sky and said, "You cannot go back to the place you were staying. You all must stay here and continued to train with us. None of your friends will come to this spot, for it is protected by a veil of the shadow realm. The training will begin shortly." The girls nodded and they all ran over to a corner and began asking each other questions. "So, these guys are the ones are father was talking about Kayo?" Ryoko asked. Kayo nodded and stuttered, "I-I think so." "Okay guys," Akemi addressed the others, "This is the real deal. We have to work our hardest to master everything about our powers. I'm guessing Mahad and Mana know just how to do that." The others nodded and after a minute they all turned around. Mahad threw each of them something, they each caught one. It was a staff.

Akemi's looked like the dark magician's staff except it was black and red. Sansu's was long and fiery red with bright orange flame décor on it. Ryoko's was water colored and as smooth as a stream with decorative dark blue polka dots on it. Finally, Kayo's was a white colored staff with glints of gold in it; the center was a gold eye. Mahad began after they viewed their staffs, "If you're ready," He held up his own staff that was almost identical to the dark magicians and Mana held up one that was the dark magician girls', "The lessons will begin now."

YY100: I so bet none of you saw that coming!

Kayo: Nope, not a chance.

Sansu: Sparkly staff!

Everyone else: …..

Ryoko: Okay, so…what's happening next?

YY100: You'll find out soon.

All: REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

YY100: Hello people! Sorry it took so long to update!

Kayo: No problemo now would you get on with the story?!

Sansu: Yeah! I wanna use my sparkly staff! *Stares enviously at her staff*

YY100: Errrrr yeahhhhhh, okay on with the fic!

Millenium Girls

Chapter 13: Let the Training Begin!

"Okay," Mahad said, raising his staff. The girls did the same and mimicked him to the best of their abilities. "We're going to start with summoning shadow creatures. So I want you to concentrate and try to summon a monster." Kayo was up first except she used her headband. "I summon," She said concentrating, "Firewing Pegasus!" A beautiful white horse with fire wings popped out and shook its head lightly. It stared at Kayo with an annoyed expression, sad to not be fighting. "Oh don't give me that look!" Kayo scolded at the horse, "It's not my fault you were the first one on top of my deck!" The horse whinnied and just stood there waiting for further instruction.

Mahad nodded and then it was Sansu's turn. (YY100: Oh and by the by, some of these monsters are made up by me, others are actual duel cards!) "Okay! I summon," Sansu began also, concentrating hard, "Bombardment Butterfly!" A creature with a cone body, a sphere head with pointy ears, two ribbon like wings, and hooks for hands that carried huge bombs was on the field giggling like crazy. It circles around everything and explored its new surroundings, still laughing like a madman. Mana laughed at the Butterfly and Mahad just rolled his eyes, soon to discover that Sansu's deck consisted mostly of cards that like to laugh insanely.

Ryoko was up next. She held her staff in a perfect position and concentrated hard while saying, "I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The blue eyes was summoned, but Ryoko fell down panting and shaking. Mahad went over to her and said, "Maybe you should summon something with less stars. Blue Eyes is a 7 star monster, try something less strong." Ryoko nodded and tried again, "Okay, I summon Maiden of Aqua!" A beautiful blue maiden popped out carrying a triton and she looked around happily. Mahad approved and made a mental note that Ryoko was better at summoning defending monsters. (Because Maiden of Aqua has 2000 defense points.)

Finally Akemi was up. Mana cheered for her like she did the others and Akemi held up her staff in a correct position. "I summon my Phoenix Hybrid!" She yelled and her Hybrid monster appeared and screeched like a phoenix. Akemi was jumping up and down happily at her summoning technique and the girls gathered together. "Okay," Mahad began when the girls called their monsters back, "Now I think I've figured this out. Kayo, with your headband's power you can summon monsters up to a level 6. Level 7 would push you over the edge. Sansu, considering I've never seen your monster before…" The Bombardment Butterfly broke into a cackle of laughter and Mahad rolled his eyes and continued, "I'm really not sure what your level is. Ryoko, you can probably go up to level 5, but if the monster has a high defense you could probably go beyond that. Apparently defense monsters are more of your specialty, which is sort of shocking considering you are Master Seto's daughter. And Akemi, you summon Hybrid monsters with no problem, but aside from them you're also a level 5."

The girls nodded and Kayo asked, "So we're going to practice summoning a little more then?" Mahad nodded lightly, he was looking out at the edge of the shadow realm for some reason. Kayo looked over to and all the other girls followed his gaze, all they saw was shadows. Suddenly a couple figures came running through the fog. One was a women and the other a man. "Isis, Shadda." Mahad said in surprise and the other girls raised and eyebrow at them. "Okay," Ryoko said staring at Shadda, "You look so much like Shadi it's kinda scary!" The girls did a unanimous agreement and Akemi noticed Isis and Shadda had Millenium Items. "The Millenium Key and Necklace?" she pointed at them with confusion. "Wait a second! Shadi has the Key! How on earth did he get it?!" Sansu whined in confusion. "Stop thinking before you hurt yourself." Ryoko teased and then turned to the two newcomer and said, "But she DOES have a point."

Shadda just explained he was from the past, causing the girls to jump back and say, "So, you're like Mahad and Mana?" Isis spoke for the first time, "Mahad! My Millenium Necklace says that the evil that is threatening to destroy the earth is coming quicker than we expected. Shadda and I have been sent to help further these girls training." Mahad looked grave as he said, "Good, if the evil is approaching quicker, I'm going to need all the help I can get. I can take two of them, the other two you can have, Isis and Shadda."

So it was organized, Akemi and Ryoko went with Mahad and Mana while Isis took Kayo and Shadda took Sansu (Wheeehhhh).

Shadda and Sansu were up in a battle under Mahad's request. The duel began with Sansu summoning her favorite Giggle Drake, which was a dragon with its eyes closed and tail over its mouth to keep from exploding in laughter. "And if my Giggle Drake is summoned successfully," Sansu continued, "I can summon my Poisoned Cackler to the field!" She summoned a dragon that had a round body and a snake head with its mouth open and a hideous cackling sound coming out of it. Shadda summoned a face down monster in defense mode and ended his turn with two cards face down.

Isis and Kayo were working on Kayo's ice powers. Kayo was supposed to freeze an entire support pole, which was 150 feet thick and 20 feet high. Isis helped her concentrate on the right parts of the ice powers. Soon after several tries, Kayo focused all her might and finally froze the tall support. "Yes!" Kayo shouted and punched the air, Isis clapped and they moved on to making thick ice spears, which Kayo was supposed to chop up a boulder with.

With Mahad, Ryoko, and Akemi, they were battling. Mahad was watching the two girls fight with their staffs and powers and monsters. "I'm gonna win!" Ryoko said in a singsong voice. "No you're not…" Akemi growled in the same voice. The staffs hit each other with a deafening clang and the girl's water and darkness collided heavily. After a while Mahad decided to declare it a draw. All of the girls were resting now, all knocked out and snoring. "They still have much to learn in this short week." Isis commented to Mahad and Shadda. Mahad nodded and continued, "I just pray to the gods they learn all they need to." The ground started to rumble and lightning streaked across the sky, causing Mahad to grab onto something for support.

The earthquake subsided and Isis said worriedly, "That was the first sign that the evil is near…Maybe nearer than I thought." Shadda turned to her and asked, "Can you see what their up against?" Isis shook her head and said, "My vision is still covered in shadows, there is no telling what they're up against." Mahad was discussing with them on what to do to speed up the girls training. Shadda had an idea and spoke up, "We could have them do the ultimate task…but it is one I fear they won't enjoy doing." Mahad and Isis turned to him and said simultaneously, "What is it?" Shadda looked up at them and said, "Face their fathers in a Shadow Game.

YY100: I'll end there for suspense!

Kayo: You're mean!

YY100: that's true I know!

Akemi: Hope you all enjoyed it!

Ryoko: Keep on reading!

All: AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

YY100: Hello people!

Girls: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

YY100: *Stweatdrop* Ummm…I was kinda grounded for a week, so no computer for me…and I didn't get a chance to write anything….

Ryoko: *Sighs* This chapter better be good! *Threatens with a mallet*

YY100: o__0 Okay okay! Sheesh!

All: ON WITH THE FIC! FINALLY!

Millenium Girls Chapter 14

Decisions and Buildings.

"Shadda that…could possibly work." Said Mahad with his finger on his chin in thought. "It could?" Isis and Shadda at the same time, their eyes wide with shock. Mahad nodded and Isis began to argue, "But they would never do it!" Shadda agreed with her, but Mahad persuaded, "If they had a choice, no they would not. But if we didn't give them one." Isis stared in shock and said, "Is that wise, Mahad?" Mahad nodded and said, "Come, I have an idea."

They got to were the girls were resting. Akemi and Sansu were having a fun duel, Ryoko was shuffling her duel deck absentmindedly, and Kayo was practicing her ice ability. Mahad went over to them and told them he needed something. "What'cha need?" Sansu asked, not taking her eyes off of her cards. Isis answered, "Just come with us, we will show you." The girls shrugged and followed the three teachers.

They got to a section of the training grounds with four large arenas. One was made of fire, the other of ice, the other of water, and the final one of fire. Mahad instructed each of them, "Each of you know what to do I'm assuming." The girls nodded and went into the place that best displayed their powers. Then Mahad sealed the entrances with Shadow Magic. Isis sighed and said, "So they won't be free until they all defeat their fathers?" Mahad nodded and Shadda sighed, this probably wasn't a good idea.

With Akemi, she was walking down a long hallway that reminded her of an Egyptian palace. She got to the end of it and it was a large arena. "Who would put an arena here?" She asked, she went to one side of it and stood on the platform, her scarlet, black, and blond hair swaying with a gentle breeze. Suddenly a bright light appeared and when Akemi got a look at who it was she gasped, "Father?"

With Kayo, she was shivering while walking down a long ice hall. She used her own ice to deflect the cold of the other ice quickly and walked to the end of the hallway. There was a platform, just a platform, with nothing on it. She walked onto one side and stepped on a loose tile, then cage bars went around her and a flash of light appeared. When Kayo opened her eyes and saw what caused it, she nearly fell over, "Father?" She whispered in shock.

Ryoko was walking in her normal confident way down a stream. She was technically walking ON the stream actually, her water abilities helped her. She got to the end and stepped back on solid ground. The end there was an arena with pictures of duel monsters carved into stone tablets. She looked around and mumbled something untiteligable and then a blinding flash of light came. She looked up and was completely shocked to see the one person she'd never expect to see. "Father…" she confirmed steadily.

Sansu skipped down a hallway made of fire. She wasn't hot at all, just skipping. She got to the end and was surprised to see two stands holding up something. She walked over to one and saw it was a duel disk just like Seto Kaiba made. "Cool, now I have one." She said triumphantly but then looked at the other one and asked herself, "If I have one, then who's the other one…for?" A blinding flash of light shone on her and then she saw her own father standing there as well. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"F-Father…what are you…?" Akemi started and wasn't sure what to do. But instead of an answer, a little capsul monster thing popped up. (See capsul monster season of Yugioh for details) She slipped it on and then remembered how to use it, then she noticed her father had one too. Putting two and two together, Akemi gasped and shook her head. "N-no." she confirmed and tried to move away, but she couldn't. She realized this was a shadow game, there WAS no turning back. She gulped, she didn't want to do this. "You don't have a choice." Her father said, as if reading her thoughts. Akemi sighed and took a capsul monster from her storage unit. It was her Pheonix Hybrid. She put it in and immediately was covered in armor. The armor was the same color as her Hybrid and the helmet was like its calm face. Akemi's eyes were shielded with the helmet's sunshad things. She realized her father was wearing one of the dark magician. "Very well…" She sighed and got in an attack position. "No turning back now." She confirmed.

"F…Father?" Kayo gasped, still unable to believe it. Her father just sneered a very Bakura-like sneer and his own millenium ring showed up. Kayo gasped but when she looked down, she was still wearing hers. Then she gulped, "S-Shadow game…" she confirmed in her fathers eyes. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes with her own brown ones, she still couldn't believe she looked so much like him. But getting back to reality, her millenium ring and Ice pendant began to glow and she felt her ice getting stronger. Bakura seemed to sneer even more at this and his own dark aura surrounded him. Kayo's eyes became determined and her icy blue aura surrounded HER. "I won't back away any longer." She growled through a firm face. "Let's do this."

Ryoko saw her father, neither of them changed their expressionless stares. "So this IS a shadow game." Ryoko concluded and took a battle stance on her side of the field. "An ancient EGYPTIAN one at that." She took out her millenium rod and her father took out his. Seto's ice blue eyes stared into the younger Kaiba's and they prepared for their shadow game. "This will end now." Ryoko growled evenly.

Sansu gasped to see her father grab the other duel disk and put it on like she did. She wondered what he was doing until he went on the opposite side of her, she then concluded this was a shadow game. "Oh, well that is certainly not good." She gulped. Yugi turned his duel disk on and Sansu hers. Both of them slapped their decks into it. Little did the girls know each of them were facing off at the same time and all of them yelled at the same time, "Let's Duel!"

YY100: End for suspense!

Ryoko: Fine, we forgive you…

Sansu: Okay, now THIS is scary.

Akemi: What gave it away? The words Shadow Game?

YY100: Break it up you guys. Oh! And for my faithful readers, I think I wanna start a new little series. Ask the Girls. This is were you'll be able to send me pm's or reviews with questions in them and the Girls or their Fathers will answer them!

Kayo: So we're getting our own Fan Mail show?

YY100: Yep! Oh and not only that I'm sure you all know that my millenium girls drawing contest ends on March 15th. Of course I don't blame you if you forgot…I almost did. Hehe.

Ryoko: Sigh, well lets just hope whoever DID do their drawings did good.

Akemi: Don't be mean Ryoko! I'm sure they all did great!

YY100: That's all the news for now. I SUPER DUPER PROMISE TO PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAP SOON! I SWEAR!

All: Review please, see ya!


	15. Chapter 15: And a Special Surprise!

YY100: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to write again.

Girls: ……………………………………

YY100: ^___^; well anyway, I was busy this entire week so I haven't had a chance to write.

Girls: ……………………………………..

YY100: Ummm…..Okay then! On with the story! Oh! And I almost forgot! Since I've had so many ideas for Millenium Girls and since you all wonder about their mothers and other family. I've made a decision! You'll have to read to the VERY BOTTOM to find out! ^__^

Girls: …………………………..

YY100: O.0 STOP THAT!

Millenium Girls

Shadow Games Part I: Sansu

"I'll go first then." Sansu said determinedly. She drew her card and smiled real big. "For my first move." She said, "I'll play my Bombardment Butterfly!" the insane butterfly was on the field laughing with its bombs. "Then two cards face down and my turn comes to an end." She put her cards face down (the cards are one's I made up called Graduation from the Insane Asylum and Sugar Rush.) Yugi examined Sansu's moves and said, "I'll place one monster in defense mode and three cards face down." He did just that, Sansu gritted her teeth; she needed him to attack to activate her special card.

She had another idea though. "I summon, Red Robin Hood!" A bird with a green cap with a feather sticking out of it appeared on the platform. She smiled and said, "Then since that cards on the field, I'll activate one card in my hand called, "Gift to the Poor." This will allow me to raise any monster by five levels, and I choose my Robin. That changes his level to level 7!" Sansu smiled triumphantly as her monsters had the upper hand, "Now Bombardment Butterfly! Attack his facedown monster!" It attacked and Yugi said, "Activate mirror force!" It destroyed her butterfly.

Sansu, however, smiled. "Good. When Bombardment Butterfly is sent to the graveyard, I can activate one magic card on the field and draw any monster from my deck! I first choose, Cackling Menace!" IT was an insane dragon with a jacket on to keep it from getting loose. "Then I'll activate, Graduation from the Insane Asylum! This will take off my Menace's jacket and he'll be as crazy and powerful as ever! Making it become Vortex, the Cackling Insanity!" The jacket disappeared and the monster was on the field with an astounding 2500 points." She smiled and all of Yugi's cards were destroyed, he looked surprised. She thought a minute then laughed and said, "Oh yeah! Vortex's special ability eliminates all magic or trap cards from my opponent's field!"

She was about to attack, but something was holding her back. "He's my father." She thought to herself. She gulped and said, "Attack his face-down monster." The monster was destroyed and she said, "I'll end my turn." Although her monster could've wiped him out. "I need to find a way to break through to him!" she thought quickly, and then she realized the cards she was holding. "This just might work!" she thought happily. Yugi played a defense monster and ended his turn. Sansu gulped and said, "I'll play Giggle Drake, and since it's summoned successfully, I can play Cackling Menace."

Sansu was doing well so far, but she didn't want to send her father to the shadow realm! 'I havta think on my feet.' She thought to herself and said, "I'll end my turn." Her father played another monster in defense mode and two more cards face down. 'He's freaking me out.' Sansu said and shifted her gaze to her deck and remembered something, she was holding two rains of mercy and a self destruct button card! 'Perfect!' she thought, she drew a card and it was just the one she needed, "I'll use my rain of mercy first off!" she used it and each of them got more life points. "Then I'll use the card, here ya go! This card will allow me to destroy all of my monsters and give my opponent more life points. Then one card face down and I'll be done." She used it and Yugi was now up to 10000 life points.

He looked confused for a minute then said, "I'll flip summon my feral imp! Then I'll summon my kuriboh! I'll attack your life points directly." So he did, Sansu was down to 4000 life points. (I know that's not the correct calculation but I'm lazy!) Then Sansu shouted, "It ends now! I activate my self destruct button! No explanation needed." Sansu was heaving breaths; this shadow magic was going way past her endurance level. Both of them lost all of their life points. "A…..draw." Sansu panted and fell to her knees. Yugi looked a minute then grabbed his head and shook it, "S-Sansu?" he muttered. She smiled, her ponytails coming undone and her shoulder length blond and black hair streamed down. 'Come on,' she thought, 'snap out of it…' Suddenly a scream interrupted her begging, "Sansu!"

She fell, her legs not able to support her anymore, and she was caught. "Are you all right?" Came her father's worried voice, Sansu smiled. "Good……y-you're alright……." She smiled through the bruises on her face and said, "As long as you're alright, I-I'm h-happy……" She looked up and saw her fathers worried violet eyes and said laughed a bit and said, "Don't worry…..I'm a fast healer….I-I just need some……r…..rest….." Sansu blacked out with the image of Yugi's face in her mind.

YY100: Ended! Hoped you liked it!

Sansu: I can't believe I blacked out!

Ryoko: What was that news anyway?

YY100: Oh yeah! Okay! Due to the fact that everyone wants to know about their mothers and if they have other siblings…..

Girls: Yeah,

YY100: I have decided to make Millenium Girls….A trilogy!

Girls: what?!

YY100: ^___^ Yep! Millenium Girls are going to be divided up into three books! So this is only the first story!

Girls: Yeah! Three books on us!

YY100: I have the titles for the next two! They are, "Millenium Girls: Rise of Leviathen." And "Millenium Girls meet Boys."

Ryoko: Girls meet boys?

YY100: ^__^ You'll see! So! After this book is done, be sure to look out for the next one!

All: Review please! Hope you like it!

YY100: And send in what you think if I was to make the girls into 3 stories!


	16. Chapter 16: Kryptonite

YY100: Well, I am for one happy all of you like my idea of a trilogy.

Girls: Thank-you! *Hugs Audience*

Audience: Choking! Not breathing!

YY100: ^___^ Anyway, here's the next chapter, and if I forgot to mention, each of the girl's shadow games get a separate chapter.

Ryoko: So I'm next?

YY100: Err, No.

Ryoko: O.0

YY100: ^___^ Well, you'll see who's next!

All: Beginning!

Millenium Girls

Chapter 16: Shadow Games Part II: Kayo

Kayo gulped, she knew none of her friends could bail her out of this fight. Looking at her father caused her to freeze up, so he hit HER first. She banged against the cage walls hard. "Ouch." She said in surprise, but immediately put up an ice shield to protect her from the next blow. "How do I defeat him without defeating him?!" she yelled to herself and sent a row of ice spikes to him. Two of her ice spikes turned into ice ROPES and wrapped themselves securely around Bakura. Kayo couldn't stand so much fighting and work in one day; she walked over to him and exploded. (Ummm, that really didn't come out right… XD)

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Was all she yelled and her ice tightened immensely. Kayo's eyes had turned from its normal milk chocolate brown, to a fiery crimson red. She said nothing else but just stared into his eyes, her ice keeping it's vice grip. "Don't you see who I am?" She asked in a whisper, her ice loosening ever so carefully, but not enough for him to move. Bakura did a very Bakura-like glare and Kayo's ice went tight again and she yelled, "SNAP! OUT! OF! IT! NOW!" She bared her teeth and ice spikes shot all around them.

"Please, just don't do this!" She was crying now, but since she was still using her ice ability, she was crying tears of ice. She let Bakura go and he slammed her into the cage walls, right through the spikes she put around them. (Ouch….) "Augh!" she cried when a spike was lodged into her arm. Her eyes turned back into their chocolate brown. Kayo's breathing got heavy and she looked down at her legs, shards of ice were lodge into them. (Double ouch…) She looked up with regular tears in her eyes and she reached her hand out and shouted, "D-Daddy!" A flashback filled her mind.

(Ryoko: Wait a sec! How come Kayo gets a flashback?! Me: I dunno)

~~Flashback~~

Kayo was five years old and listening to a song and singing along. (Me: it rhymes! Girls: Shut up!) "If I go crazy then, will you still call me superman?" she sang along to the song some more, "If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my super-human might. Kryptonite." She had a liking to the song and she played it over and over again. She was listening to it and looking around a small room. She moved a couple boxes out of the way and found a picture, of their fathers together. Kayo smiled at it and her father came in saying, "Apparently you've found the picture." Kayo just smiled and said, "Its pwetty." Bakura just put her on his lap and said, "Then I guess it's yours."

~~End Flashback~~

Kayo began singing her song again. She opened her mouth, tasting blood, and whispered.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might…"

She saw her dad finally snap out of it and run over to her. She smiled, feeling a small trickle of blood flowing out of her mouth and whispered the last word, holding the picture she had tightly in her hand, "Kryptonite…" She closed her eyes and blacked out, seeing her fathers face above her, worried.

YY100: Ending there!

Girls: YOU BETTER NOT MAKE HER DIE!

YY100: You should seriously use your brains. If I made her die, that would ruin my plans for a trilogy!

Girls: Oh yeah, didn't think of that.

YY100: Which is why I'm the writer!

All: Review please!

YY100: Oh yeah, that song is called Kryptonite, by 3 Doors Down! Hope you liked it! ^__^


	17. URGENT! URGENT! URGENT MESSAGE!

Urgent Message to Faithful Readers!

Due to the fact that I'm making another whole Millenium Girls fanfic, I NEED NEW CHARACTERS! So, if YOU, yes, YOU wanna be apart of Millenium Girls, then please fill out this form and put it out as a review! Thanks!

Name: (Penname if you don't wanna use your real one, otherwise make one up)

Age: (Actually has to be either 15, 16, or 17.)

MGirls Fan base: Mega fan! (You always read and read the 1st chapter when you're bored.) Super fan! Sorta fan. I'm just bored. (You came here for no apparent reason.

Power: (You're character can have powers, just not anything the girls have. I know that narrows down you're choices. Sorry! :p)

Description:

History/Other info:

Please fill this out if you want to be in the next book of Millenium Girls! I hope all of you will do so! I need 3 new characters! All of you can submit and I'll announce who's goin to be in it in the next chapter! Thank you!


	18. Chapter 17: Vampire Knight Theme Song?

YY100: 50 Reviews! O.0 you guys like us that much?

Audience: Yeah!

Ryoko: …………Good.

YY100: Oh yes! I have chosen the people who will be in the next book of Millenium Girls! ^__^

Girls: WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR? SPILL!

YY100: Okay, Okay! *begins opening envelope, drum roll plays*

*still drum roll*

Girls: Get. On. With. It.

YY100: Fine! Fine! The Winners are the following.

Dawnmist11! Character, Dalia Kyoujaku!

Velgamidragon! Character, Jenny Honomaka

xXDarkUmbreonXx! Character, Ayame Miyaki!

Girls: Cool! Can't wait to see all of you in the next book! ^__~

YY100: As for the rest of you, thank you so much for all your wonderful characters! It's really a hard choice to make! Hope you will all continue reading Millenium Girls and don't hurt me! *Hides behind Ryoko*

Ryoko: Why is it always me? *Glares at YY100*

YY100: Gulp, because…you're next?

Ryoko: Fair enough.

Millenium Girls

Chapter 17 (Wow! Already?)

Shadow Game Part III: Ryoko

Ryoko was just staring, worrying, which is something she seldom does. 'I don't wanna hurt him.' She thought, still in her attack stance, 'But I may have no choice.' She waited, indicating Seto should go first. Seto raised his rod and summoned the blue eyes white dragon. Ryoko rose and eyebrow and asked, "Wait, did you just summon and enormously powerful monster in 1 move? Is that against the rules?" (Hehe, Abridged Series) Then she realized it was her turn.

"I summon," She said, "Diamond-Light Dragon!" It was a level 6 monster, well past her endurance level. But it had a defense of 2100, so it didn't take as much out of her as a normal level 6. "Along with that," she panted, pushing her luck as usual, "I use my Phantom Tollbooth, which lowers Blue Eyes' attack by how many defense points my Diamond-Light Dragon has." So the Blue eye was really weak and Ryoko ordered her Dragon to attack, it destroyed Blue Eyes in one diamond blast.

Seto fell down and Ryoko flinched, mentally cursing herself and thinking, 'Dammit! How do I snap him out of it without killing him in the process?!' Ryoko thought for a minute, and then began singing a song she always loved to listen to when she was a kid, "Akaku Akaku Akaku, Yurete. Yume no yume no hate e…" Seto Kaiba's eyes showed some recognition of the song, and then she realized and kept singing, "Mounando mo akrimete wa oshikorusu tabi. Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samasheteku…" She smiled wide, but fell down, a level six monster was still on the field and taking her energy away.

Ryoko, being Ryoko, refused to give up and said, "Come on dad! Snap out of it for gods sake! Don't you remember?" She coaxed him on singing, "Kegare no nai sono boboemi zankoku na sonzaida to wakaru yo. Mienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni. Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru. Omoi wo osakirenai!" Ryoko finally fell down, scraping her hand in the process. She shook it, splattering blood everywhere, mostly on her. "Remember God Dammit!" she ordered and rubbed her head, splattering blood on it and shouting, "WAKE UP ALREADY! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN STAND THIS! HURRY UP AND SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Seto's hand went on his head and he mumbled, "Ry…Ryoko…" Ryoko smiled through the pain and whispered, "Bout time…" She wanted to snap him out fully though, and she sang while standing up and using a tablet for balance. She splattered blood on it and her mouth was now bleeding out of the side. She coaxed on still, singing, "Akaku akaku akaku, yurete. Yume no yume no hate e deatte shimatta…." Ryoko finally saw her father snap out of it. And finally saying, "B….bout time….slowpoke."

Ryoko's fiery eyes dulled and she looked down at her hand and licked her bloodstained cheek. "Hn, lost too much blood already?" She whispered and fell over leaning against the tablet. "Kitooo…." She kept singing the final verse of her song and saw Seto, her father, running over to her. "Finally." Was the only thing she could mumbled out before she fell over, blood still leaking from her mouth and hand and now her leg, for the diamond headed dragon's diamond head pierced through it painfully.

Ryoko felt her father's hands around her and she smiled through thick foggy clouds in her mind. "Just one more time…" she begged lowly, and there it was. Her fathers ice blue eyes, staring at her with worry. She chuckled, even though it was painful, and whispered, "Surely…..surely all must be well now…." Then she blacked out, not bothering to listen to any cries that might have been made to her, for she thought, "No one would cry for me…" And then before she fully blacked out, she added, "I'm not as important as others…"

YY100: There ya have it, Ryoko's true thoughts of the world.

Ryoko: YY100….*glares deadly like.*

YY100: Uh, hehe…*sweatdrop.

Akemi: Here we go….*rolls eyes*

Sansu: Uh, we are experiencing technical difficulties! Kshhh!

Kayo: Review please! Bye!


	19. Chapter 18: Shadow Game Finale!

YY100: Hiya people! We're back !

Akemi: It's my turn to duel now?

YY100: ^__^ Yep! Sure is! And it's a long chap too!

Akemi: Yay!

YY100: Well, don't wanna keep all you waiting!

Ryoko: So here is,

Kayo: The final,

All: Shadow Game! Begin!

Millenium Girls Chapter 18

Shadow Games Finale: Akemi/ MORE Flashbacks?!

Akemi stared out in utter shock, not being able to comprehend what was going on. 'What the hell…' She though, gulping and looking at her Hybrid outfit. "Well," She said chuckling, "Looks like I'm not getting out of this one easily." Akemi crouched low and smiled and unusual smile, one of determination and fun-loving.

In seconds Akemi and her father were locked in battle, their staff's clashing together with long metallic rings. They separated due to the ferocity of the blast and Akemi raised her hand. "Darkness Separate!" She yelled and her hand glowed with a purplish black energy, soon Yami was trapped in a bubble of darkness. Akemi's smile grew wider, her eyes glinting with almost pleasure. 'I hope this will work.' She secretly frowned to herself, and threw her father down to the ground with a crash. She had a plan this whole time, but her timing had to be perfect.

Akemi immediately jumped down and slammed her staff down. It missed Yami's head by 2 cm and she yelled at him, "If you would be so kind as to WAKE UP PLEASE!" Akemi was shoved off and pushed against the wall by her father's staff. Akemi's head was hit and it bled badly. She put her hand on her head and it was immediately covered in blood. "Ouch…." She muttered, in shock and annoyance. She shook it off a bit and ran and knocked him on the ground.

She was about to hit him, but stopped in mid air and looked down. "No…" she murmured and put her staff to her side, her bangs now covering her face. She smiled under them, however, mumbling, "I won't hurt you….not even if I'm dying." She was almost immediately slammed into the wall, blood coming now from her head AND mouth. Akemi's eyes filled with tears as her Hybrid armor cracked and a bit of it fell off, revealing her black hair and blond bangs stained with crimson.

Her eyes overflowed as Yami's staff was slammed against her neck, making her cough up blood and her stomach bled too. (YY100: Don't ask me, it just is!/ Girls: Gory much?/ YY100: Sorry, I watched the Dark Knight right before this) Akemi's hand lifted shakily up to her stomach and felt it. She immediately screamed in pain and shot her hand near her face, seeing that the red liquid was dripping slowly off of her. 'This is a shadow game..' she reminded herself weekly, 'My darkness can't heal me in a shadow duel…'

Akemi's eyes started to get blurry, but she shook it off and said with all her might, "Please, dad, wake up….Don't do this…I don't wanna fight…but…please…" She sobbed and coughed up blood and continued, "Just…wake up…..please snap out of it…I'm begging for the love of Ra! Just…snap…out of…of….it…" Akemi was on her knees, and she could feel her father's cold staff on her back, causing it to bruise and bleed. She screamed and shouted while coughing up blood, "PLEASE WAKE UP DAD! PLEASE!"

Akemi's mind suddenly remembered something and she began, "Perfect by nature….Icons of self indulgence." It was her favorite song to listen to, and she hoped it would snap Yami out of it. "Just what we all need…more lies about a world that," she coughed up a bit more blood and continued weakly, "Never was and never will be…have you no shame don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled…"

Yami recognized this song, and after a minute, snapped out of it. But only to see Akemi fall down out of exhaustion and blood loss. 'Is this is?' Akemi wondered to herself as she fought to stay awake. Her eyes dulled even more as blood came from her absently open mouth. Images of her friends filled her head as she though, 'Ryoko, Sansu, Kayo, Marik, Mahad, Shadi, Mana…will I ever see them again?' Akemi's hand twitched and she held it up to her face and watched it. She tried a darkness fire, but it flickered weakly and burnt out.

Akemi coughed up more blood and she watched her father run over and stare with a horrified expression. 'I've taken care of everyone for a while…' she though even more, 'But….are they ready….to continue without me?' Akemi remembered when she met them, ten years ago when they were all five. The first one she met was, of course, Sansu.

~~~Flashback~~~

Sansu was skipping on the sidewalk, playing hopscotch with herself. Akemi walked down the road, and saw the game shop and squealed. She ran over to the window and stared at all the new duel monster cards that were there. Sansu, being Sansu, walked over to her and asked, "Do you duel?" Akemi noticed the girl and nodded vigorously, saying, "Yes! But the shops closed…" Sansu winked and said, "But I live here! Come on in!" the girls walked in and started going through packs of cards, picking their favorites and making their decks. "Wow!" Akemi said, "You sure like weird cards. They all seem pretty evil." Sansu shook her head and stated, "Not scary, insane! Like, laughing weirdly and stuff!" Akemi and Sansu laughed, then Sansu asked, "A-Are we friends Akemi?" Akemi thought a minute, then nodded and said, "I think so! And I promise we'll stay that way!" The girls nodded and hugged each other.

~~End~~

As Akemi's strength left her, she remembered everything Sansu and she did together. She laughed and then though, 'After I met Sansu, a few months later we met Ryoko.'

~~Flashback~~

Little Ryoko sat on the swing on the playground, bitterly staring at the ground and growling. Her cheek and clothes were scuffed up and bruised. Akemi and Sansu were playing ball and the ball went over to her. The two friends ran over as the ball landed at Ryoko's feet. Sansu hid behind Akemi as the little millionare looked up, er…glared up. Akemi, however, smiled and said, "Hi! Who are you?" Ryoko glared and grabbed the ball, replying, "Ryoko Kaiba." Akemi's eyes widened and said, "Cool! My names Akemi! And this is Sansu! Do you wanna play with us?" Ryoko's eyes widened and asked, "You wanna play…with me?" Sansu came out and said, "Why wouldn't we silly?" Ryoko glared at the ground again and mumbled, "Because I always get competitive and in fights…" Sansu's eyes fired up and she said enthusiastically, "Great! You and me, one on one!" Ryoko looked shocked for a minute, then glared determinedly and shouted, "You're on pipsqueak!"

~~End~~

Finally, Akemi felt her body go numb altogether and she though finally, 'Then, last but not least…Kayo…'

~~Flashback~~

Kayo sat scared in the corner of the classroom, not sure what to do. "Leave me alone please…" She whimpered as the class bully picked on her (YY100: Why you! *charges with knife*/ Girls: 0__0 *holds her back* slow down!) and laughed at her. Kayo closed her eyes and then voices said, "Hey! Leave her alone!" Three girls, Ryoko, Akemi, and Sansu showed up and glared at the bully. Ryoko walked up to them and shouted, "You shouldn't pick on her! If you wanna pick on someone, pick on ME." Ryoko's advice sounded like a challenge, but the bully's backed off, seeing as Ryoko was the toughest of the group. Sansu ran up to the scared little Kayo and asked, "Are you alright? I'm Sansu!" Akemi smiled and said, "I'm Akemi! And that's Ryoko!" Kayo looked at the three smiling faces and said back, "I-I'm K-K-Kayo…" Ryoko helped her up and laughed saying, "Don't worry! Those bully's won't ever get you again! I promise." Kayo smiled a bit and said, "Does that mean…y-you wanna be friends?" The girls nodded and they all smiled and went off to play.

~~~End~~~

Akemi couldn't take it anymore, her body had lost too much blood. She smiled and thought again, 'All my friends…my family…I hope…I hope all of you can….get along….without me…' Then she finally sighed and said, "Kayo…you were right…one of us isn't going to make it." Finally, she smiled and said, "At least is just me…" then she blacked out.

YY100: Gasp!

Girls: MAKE HER DIE AND WE'LL KILL YOU!

YY100: Again, you are not thinking straight! I have plans! I'm not gonna make her die!

Girls: Oh yeah, we keep forgetting…

YY100: Sigh, sorry it was so gory and stuff. I watched Dark Knight before this. So, don't hurt me if you didn't find it age appropriate.

Girls: Just don't kill anyone.

YY100: I won't I swear!

Girls: Sigh…fine we'll believe you.

All: REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!


	20. Chapter 19: Only 3 more! WAH! TT

YY100: Okay! Now here's our next chapter!

Kayo: I hope we're okay…

YY100: ^___^ you'll all be fine! I promise!

Akemi: last time you promised you didn't eat the cookies but you did…

YY100: Shut up.

Ryoko: Sigh, on with the fan fiction.

Millenium Girls

Chapter 19: Till Death Do Us Part

Kayo woke up on a bed, her head banging painfully. "Ouch." She breathed and rubbed it, and then her legs stung along with her arm. She muffled a scream of pain and looked at herself. Her legs were wrapped up in gauze along with her arms and her mouth wasn't bleeding anymore. "Uh, uh, huh?" she said and looked at the rest of her, she was wearing her bloodstained clothes and the Millenium Ring was around her neck. Kayo's eyes widened as the night recent events passed through her mind and she looked around.

After realizing she was in the hotel room, she saw Sansu and Ryoko asleep in their beds, they had sustained wounds too. Kayo laid her head on her pillow and thought, 'So…did they all face their fathers too?' Kayo sat up again and saw Sansu move. In a few minutes, Sansu sat up and rubbed her head saying, "Ouchers. What happened?" she looked over at Kayo and remembered her events too, she looked over at Ryoko. Sansu had a bandaged head and a few band-aids on her legs and arms.

Soon Ryoko joined them. She had bandages on her face and head. The girl all looked around and Kayo said, "Wh-What happened to us?" Sansu put her hand on her wound and winced and said, "Well, apparently we've all sustained terrible injuries…" Ryoko nodded her agreement and asked, "Wait, how did we even get back?" The girls thought a minute, and then Marik came in. He sighed, relieved and ran over to them shouting, "Your okay! Thank Ra, we thought you three would never wake up!"

Sansu raised an eyebrow and repeated, "We? Who's we?" Right on cue Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, and Bakura walked in, all of them (YY100: Yes, even Seto and Bakura…) had looks of relief on their faces. Sansu, of course, jumped right up and ran and hugged her father, ignoring the pain in her body. Kayo couldn't resist and did the exact same thing and after a while, so did Ryoko. Marik smiled content as tears streamed from the girl's eyes. They hugged each other tighter until the finally let go due to the fact they needed to breath.

Then Sansu noticed something. "Wait a sec!" she stated and counted with her finger, "One, two, three….AKEMI! WHERE'S AKEMI?!" She looked around, no Akemi, no Yami. "Where are they?!" She demanded, her eyes lighting up with fire. The joy turned to sorrow as Marik whispered, "Akemi is….in the hospital…" The girls forgot about everything immediately and Ryoko stood up and demanded, "Take us there now." She turned to her father, waiting expectantly for something.

Thanks to Seto's car, the three worried girls got to the hospital in under 10 minutes. All three girls ran up to the reception desk and asked for their friend in under 2 words. They got to her hospital room and saw her asleep on it, and Yami leaning against the wall watching her sorrowfully. The girls ran over to the bed and gasped. Out of all of them, Akemi had the worst wounds of all. (YY100: Yeah, no going into detail, I'm just naming them. XD)

Her stomach was bleeding along with her head, mouth, and well pretty much all of her. Sansu's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her friend and whispered, "Akemi…wake up please?" Ryoko looked at her friend, tears streaming down her face as well. Kayo was sobbing to, her head in her hand. Sansu watched the heart rate moniter, and her eyes widened when it started getting slower…and slower. "NO!" Sansu screamed and tried to destroy the beeping machine, but the Ryoko and Kayo held her back. "She can't leave!" Sansu screamed and said, "Akemi has to wake up! We can't do this without her!"

Sansu finally stopped and began whispering, "Hold on to me, you know I can't stay long. All I wanted to saw was…" Kayo started singing while tearing up some more, "I'm not afraid…" Ryoko started now, "Can you hear me? Can you feel in your arms?" Now all of them, "Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you…" Ryoko began signing, "Sweet raptured light…" Then Sansu, "It can't end here tonight…" The girls all wept on each other's shoulders and Sansu begged, "Don't go Akemi….none of us are ready to lose you yet…"

~~~Akemi's POV~~~ (Not really, just were she is)

Akemi felt happy now, she smiled as her body seemed to wash down a river of peace. She was almost to the pretty light at the end of the river, but she heard voices. "Sweet raptured light…" 'That sounds like…" Akemi remembered and then thought, 'Ryoko?' Then another voice, "It can't end here tonight…" Akemi's eyes widened and she thought, 'Sansu, Kayo, Ryoko…everyone.'

She listened in some more, weeping. 'They're crying.' She realized, 'But for who?' Then Sansu's voice came, "Don't go Akemi…none of us are ready to lose you yet…please…" Akemi's eyes widened and she thought, 'They….aren't ready yet…what?' She didn't get it, her girls were so strong and resentful, surely they could've gotten along without her? Akemi opened her mouth to tell them it was fine, but no words came out. 'I havta go back and see them…' she thought and turned away from the happy light near the way she was going. She smiled some more and thought, 'My girls still need me…and I still need them…'

~~~Back to other girls~~~

Akemi's heart rate was still going down and as they waited for the last beeps Sansu thought sorrowfully, 'I guess she's not coming back…' Suddenly the heart rate thingy was going on and off faster and faster. The girls' eyes bolted open and Akemi was sitting up and rubbing her head. She looked at her friends and smiled, saying, "I guess you guys can't lose me just yet…" Sansu was the first to throw herself at Akemi and shouted while sobbing, "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER EVER AGAIN!"

Akemi hugged her best friend tighter and she whispered to them all, "I promise, never again." Akemi looked behind them and sighed thankfully, Yami was now bolted upright in shock. The four fathers ran over to their daughters and each hugged them. Sansu laughed and Kayo said, "We're all at one big happy family reunion!" The others laughed and Yami said to his daughter, "I'm so sorry…I thought…." Akemi laughed and said, "I don't think every one's ready to go on without me just yet…"

YY100: T-T So beautiful! I outdid myself this time!

Akemi: Dying is scary! 0__0

Sansu: *still crying* WE CAN'T LOSE HER! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU EVIL AUTHOR!

YY100: 0__0 Okay! Yes ma'm! I promise! Never!

Ryoko: Does that mean…this is the end?

YY100: Nada! ^___^ I still have two more chapters plus the epilogue next!

Girls: ONLY THREE MORE PAPERS OF US?! NO FAIR!

YY100: Ah yes, but you forget about the trilogy!

Girls: OH yeah, phew.

All: REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 20

YY100: Okay people! Next chapter! ^___^

Akemi: This is one of the last chapters! T-T so sad…

Sansu: I likey flashbacks!

Kayo: Someone's been watching Madagascar…

Sansu: Le oui, I did! ^___^

YY100: Sigh, so on my profile there is a poll that asks you if you want me to do a Vampire Knight story, please vote if you do. XD

All: Beginning!

Millenium Girls

Chapter 20: Homeward Bound to Domino…ON A PRIVATE JET!

Everyone went back after Akemi recovered from her injuries. Since the entire class left was before they did, since Kaiba was there and all, the girls got to ride home with their fathers. "IN KAIBA'S PRIVATE JET! YEAH BABY!" Sansu shouted and punched the air as they headed to Seto Kaiba's gigantic private jet. Sansu hugged Ryoko with her wolf strength and said, "Thank you Ryoko for having such a rich dad!" Ryoko rolled her eyes and shrugged her off and stepped onto the jet with her own father.

Since the jet took 2 people to fly it (YY100: And Kaiba's staff was currently not there. *Innocently holds knife behind her back*) Ryoko and Seto took the controls. Kaiba as main flyer (Ryoko: Hey?! YY100: You really expect me to let you drive that thing?) And Ryoko was behind him. In the guest seating thingy (YY100: I don't remember :p) Sansu and Akemi were dueling each other on the small coffee table. Marik was watching them. Kayo was near the back on a sofa (YY100: A sofa in a jet?!) her legs curled up against her chest and looking out the window as they took off.

In a few minutes, Yami and Yugi joined Marik in watching the werewolf and princess duel. Obviously Seto and Ryoko were still flying the jet. Kayo was still in the same position, not taking her eyes of passing clouds. She was murmuring something, what it was not even SHE knew. She stroked her headband as if it was going to disappear in three seconds. Then, when she touched it one more time, her mind was filled with an image.

Domino in ruins, and buildings torn down from their foundations. A monster, a monster more horrible than anything on earth towering over them. Its blood red eyes seemed to freeze time itself and its black gaseous body floated over the entire city. Then Kayo, surrounded by ice, Akemi surrounded by darkness, Ryoko surrounded by water, and Sansu in werewolf form, burning with fire.

Kayo snapped out of it and fell off the couch, causing everyone to look at her. Without even saying anything, she ran up to the front of the jet and yelled at Kaiba and Ryoko, "Make this thing go faster! Now!" Seto looked at her confused and she shouted again, "NOW! We have to get there right this minute!" Seto looked at Ryoko, who shrugged and they turned on the hyper boosters. (YY100: Yes, I'm making their jet have hyper boosters! XD) The jet burst into a fast fit.

Everyone was jerked back and duel monster cards flew everywhere. "What the hell?" Sansu shouted and turned and saw Kayo run out of the cockpit and stare out the window. Bakura and the girls stared at her weirdly and she explained her vision. Everyone gasped after it and Akemi shouted, "Why didn't you say so! We havta beat whatever you saw!" Everyone nodded and Kayo went into thought in the back of the plane. Akemi and Sansu were practicing their abilities, Sansu in werewolf form.

Bakura, however, walked over to his daughter and stared at her, waiting. Kayo sighed and said, "This is going to be the hardest thing we've probably ever done…last time someone almost didn't make it out. What if that happens again? I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost anyone…" Kayo closed her eyes to hide the tears and she remembered how many things she and the others have been through.

~~Flashback~~~

Ten year old Kayo stared at a raging river, and watched Ryoko surf on it on a water board. They were just learning how to build up enough power to use a board of their element. Kayo gulped and watched Ryoko land next to her and coax, "Try out your board Kayo!" Kayo shook her head, "N-No way!" Ryoko sighed and said, "Come on, its easy. Just concentrate on your energy, we don't have much time left." Kayo hesitated, but tried it out, her feet glowed and a board of ice positioned itself under her. She hovered a bit and flew on her board, Sansu and Akemi and Ryoko appeared next to her. "Way ta go Kayo!" Sansu said happily, Akemi nodded her congratulations and Ryoko pat her on the back and said, "I told ya!"

~~~End~~~

Kayo sighed and rubbed her head. 'That day…' She thought, 'Was important to all of us…but…did it have more significance too?' She thought and her head hurt and she cried out in frustration, "Why the hell is this so hard?!" Everyone stared at her, but she didn't seem to notice, all she said was, "If we're gonna defeat what I saw…we're gonna need EVERYONE." The other girls looked confused, but the fathers understood. Kayo sighed and explained, "Everyone we've met so far, everyone we HAVEN'T…we're gonna need their help."

Akemi nodded and said, "Kayo, you've been the one that's helped us so often, thank-you." Kayo looked shocked, no ones ever thanked her for what she's done before. She smiled and stuttured, "Y-Your welcome, all of you…" The jet came to a stop and Ryoko's worried voice called, "G-Guys…I suggest you come over here and see this!" Everyone ran out of the jet. Kayo and Ryoko went wide-eyed along with their fathers, Akemi and Sansu's hands clamped over their mouths in a minute. "Oh…" Akemi said. "My…" Sansu joined in. "God." All the girls said at once.

YY100: Cliffy! Muahahahaha!

Akemi: What. What?! What did we see?!

YY100: ^___^ All of you will have to wait for…THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE FIRST BOOK!

Sansu: I thought you said there were two papers left?

Kayo: Sansu, there's the official last chapter and the epilogue, as in an introduction for the next book!

Sansu: Oh…I knew that.

All: REVIEW IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


	22. Chapter 22

YY100: Hello everyone…I am sorry to say this is the last chapter of the first book of Millenium Girls…for the epilogue and the last chapter are together. This is also the longest chapter.

Girls: *All hugging each other* TT-TT WE DON'T WANT IT TO BE!!!

YY100: Don't worry, for this chapter is the end of one thing and the begging of the next book! ^___^

Girls: I guess your right.

All: *reluctant tone of voice* BEGIN THE LAST CHAPTER! T-T

Millenium Girls

Chapter 21: Darkness Dies a Deadly Death the Final Battle

Barely visible, for thick black clouds covered the entire city of Domino, or what was left of it. Buildings were knocked down and telephone polls crushed cars in the streets. "Oh my god…" the girls said in unison, still covering their mouths. Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Yugi all stared with the same expressions, but at the thing that CAUSED all this. It was a terribly monster. A large monster in the form of a dragon, it had blood red eyes and its body was like fog, caked in mist and its breath like smog.

Akemi stared at it, her eyes wide in shock. She shook her head and said, "We can't do this with just us!" A voice said behind them, "That's why you don't have to." They whirled around and found their fathers, Marik, Ishizu, Mahad, Mana, Joey (YY100: Yep! He's there too!) Mai, and all their friends in front of a HUGE army of duel monsters. Harpies and dragons in the air, dark magicians and other duel monsters on the ground. It took them a minute to realize that they were hear to help.

Sansu and Akemi kept staring and Kayo watched the monster as it destroyed more and more things in Domino. She touched her necklace and suddenly a vision of something crashing down filled her mind. She jumped from were she stood and a telephone poll crashed down where she used to be standing. Everyone's eyes widened as Kayo deciphered her necklace could tell future events. "That helps!" Sansu said cheerily.

Ryoko whacked her upside the head and Akemi smiled determinedly and said, "Alright! With everyone here, we'll win!" Akemi's body was surrounded in darkness, Kayo was shrouded in ice, Ryoko was covered in water, and in Sansu's place was a flaming wolf, fire covering the perimeter of her. Sansu snarled so loud it echoed off of the damaged streets of Domino. Everyone was ready to defend themselves.

The dragon struck first, a smoggy blast hit the ground and caused a tremor so hard even the duel monsters in the air screeched in fear. The girls clung onto Sansu and she dug her claws into the ground, soon it ceased. The dragon sneered and said calmly, "You girls have come incredibly far, I'm impressed…" Akemi stared ridiculously at the dragon and shouted, "It talks!" The dragon laughed and continued, "However, no amount of raw force can destroy me! But I will give you a chance, even thought it is impossible. Werewolf, change back into your human form, I do not wish to destroy this place with such troublesome girls here."

Sansu growled, but changed back, her wolf glare still burning deep into the dragon. It chuckled and screeched, causing everyone to cover their ears. It spread its wings and said, "I will take over the world! Darkness will prevail and never be tamed! I will make sure of it! I challenge you four to a shadow game." The girls stared at the monster and Sansu pointed out, "No need to rhyme dude." Kayo hit her upside the head and Akemi asked, "On what charges?" The dragon chuckled and replied, "Smart one aren't you? This negotiation is rather simple. Whoever wins goes free and the loser is sent to the shadow realm for eternity! If you win, the city will return to what it was before I came. If I win, it stays the same and darkness prevails." Their father were about to protest, but Ryoko interrupted, "We accept your charges."

Seto, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi stared wide-eyed and shouted together, "WHAT?!" The four girls nodded in unison and Kayo said, "Name your shadow game." The dragon sneered as if it had already won and stated, "Duel monsters of course." Sansu laughed and said, "You play? How do you hold your cards?" The dragon laughed and asked, "But what makes you think I'M playing?" the girls got confused and Kayo asked, "But if your not battling us, who is?" The dragon chuckled one last time and a shroud of darkness covered the girls and blocked the view of anything outside, it was a small shadow dome.

Shadows formed around a spot on the other side of the girls and a man appeared. (YY100: Guess who?) Sansu stared wide-eyed and pointed at their opponent and stated, "He looks just like Marik!" Ryoko looked and gasped, "Omg, Sansu! You're right for once!" Sansu glared for a minute but they all looked at him. Akemi continued, "You two are right, he just has spikier hair if that's even possible." The dragon chuckled and said, "You are right…this is apart of your care-taker, his dark side that was banished by the pharaoh long before you four were even on this earth."

They gulped and Sansu stated, "Wait, if we only have one opponent, who's dueling against him?" Akemi stood up and said, "I'm battling him, no questions." Sansu, of course, grabbed her arm and stated, "No, we've almost lost you once, we can't take that chance again." Akemi shrugged her friend off and said to all of them, "I need to! I wouldn't live with myself if any of you were taken away! I almost lost you too, never forget that." Sansu stared shocked for a minute, processing all her best friend had just said to her. Sansu's hands slid off her arm and Akemi smoothly walked up to face Yami Marik.

"Akemi! Wait!" The girls called out, she turned and saw three cards fly at her. She picked them up, one was Blue Eyes White Dragon, Ryoko's favorite card, the other Bombardment Butterfly, Sansu's favorite, and the final Kuribabylon, Kayo's favorite. Akemi smiled and shouted, "Thank you! I'll use them, I promise." Sansu smiled and waved back and Ryoko yelled, "Just please remember to win!" Akemi smiled at her friends and nodded determinedly, walking up and taking her place in the shadow game.

~~While the duel is progressing, let's see what their fathers think!~~

The four fathers stared in utter…uh…really no words can be used to describe their faces. Seto suddenly shouted, "We need to get them OUT!" But Yami shook his head saying, "We can't. This is a shadow game. They will have to win on their own." Seto stared wide-eyed at the pharaoh and shouted again, "You know we're talking about our DAUGHTERS?!" (YY100: Never expected Seto to be the protective type eh?)

Yugi nodded and said, "But Yami is right. Besides, if they took care of themselves for ten years I think this time won't really be any different." But Bakura intervened, "Oh but this WILL be different." The three others stared at the tomb robber who was glaring at the shadow dome. "If they don't win this time, they just won't come back." Seto's eyes widened even more if it was possible and shouted again, "All the more reason to get them out." Yami and Yugi shook their heads and Yami said, "No…this will be the final test." Seto was twitching now and yelled, "Test of WHAT?!" Yugi murmured, "If they mastered their powers yet of course."

~~~The duel came along a bit so here is the duel~~~

Akemi panted and heaved for oxygen. Her side had a Blue Eyes on it, a Bombardment Butterfly, and a Seasonal Hybrid on it. If she had one more monster, she could win. Problem? Yami Marik was about ready to summon a card she'd never seen before. Sansu was hiding behind Ryoko and Kayo was gnawing on her nails to the point were they bled. The evil in the form of a dragon chuckled at the duel going on before him.

Akemi's turn was done and Yami Marik drew a card and smirked. "Well, Pharaoh's daughter." He addressed her with a maniacal grin, "Its time to say goodbye." He put down a card and said, "I summon Dark Deity to the field in attack mode!" Akemi gasped at this monster; that had 3000 attack points! She gulped and looked at her situation, she had one last card that could save her. She drew her card and smirked, "I summon Kuribabylon!" she summoned the fuzz ball from hell (YY100: I love Kuribabylon and my friends call it a fuzz ball from hell.) and sneered again. "This is the end for YOU." She corrected and played a magic card called Heavenly Number.

"Allow me to explain." She said as an angel came out with a huge yellow die. Akemi continued, "I have four monsters on the field, and whatever number this die rolls that's the number Blue Eye's attack gets doubled by times four." The angel rolled the die, everything seemed to move in slow motion. One bounce, two bounces, it was twirling on its side, about to land.

Kayo was hiding behind Sansu, who was clutching onto Ryoko's arm for dear life. The die stopped and landed on its number. Akemi smirked triumphantly and yelled, "Four times four is sixteen thousand attack points, plus four times more, blue eyes is up to twenty seven thousand attack points!" (YY100: I think. :p)

Yami Marik's eyes widened and his life points went down as his monsters were destroyed by the unstoppable dragon. Yami Marik screamed in agony and was gone into the shadow relm. The dragon of evil was being sucked into it as well. It screeched in fury and yelled, "How could this be?! I won't go!" Then it's eyes snapped to the four girls watching and it sneered and yelled, "At least not alone!

It's shadowy tail wrapped around Kayo and dragged her into the portal with him. Kayo screamed and Ryoko shouted, "Kayo!" Kayo's eyes went white and her hands glowed with ice-power. She screeched, "Let go of me!" and blasted the dragon with cold ice, causing most of its body to freeze up. It screeched again and dropped her, she landed on her back and looked up as the last of the dragon got sucked into the portal and disappeared, still screeching in fury.

The girls stared up at where the dragon once was, then looked at each other smiling. Ryoko and Sansu punched the air and yelled, "Yeah!" The shadow dome disappeared and Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Bakura literally pounced on their daughters and embraced them. The girls clawed the air and gasped, "Air! Need air!" The fathers let go of them and all looked around, the duel monsters were gone, most of the people to, the city was back, everything in place as they had left it before they went to Egypt.

Seto sighed and said, "If you ever do that again, your grounded. You know that right?" Ryoko smiled broadly and said, "That's true I know, but strike when the iron's hot!" The four girls sighed and collapsed together in one big heap. Sansu breathed in and said looking up, "Is that it? Is our life back to normal?" Kayo breathed in a huge gulp of air and stated while fiddling with her necklace, "I…I really don't know."

Akemi sighed and said, "But if it isn't, or if it is, we're ready. That much I know." Ryoko agreed by nodded and put her hand out saying, "M is for might and strength…" Akemi put in her hand and said, "I is for intelligence and brains to get the job done…" Kayo put her hand in as well and breathed, "L is for love and compassion for others…" Finally Sansu slipped her hand in and shouted, "The other L is for life and day, life it carefree in every way!" The girls all shouted together, "MILL-enium! Millenium Girls!" They all laughed and stood up, each chasing each other into the now setting sun.

~~~Fin~~~

Epilogue

A man sat in a dimly lit palace, around him stone tablets and three dragon shaped stones infront of him. He had just watched the girls become succestful, his face covered by a black cloak. He smiled and said, "Celebrate while you can, young warriors. For soon I will try again, and this time succeed." The mysterious man got up and said, "Great Leviathin, your time will come again, and this time these girls will not interfere." He laughed to himself, as the dragon statues lit up for a minute, then returned to their stony color.

YY100: Finish! Good god that was the longest thing I've probably ever written!

Akemi: T-T our first book is over! Boo hoo!

Girls: *all hugging each other* We don't wanna leave!

YY100: Once again, you are all idiots! Do you keep forgetting this is a TRILOGY?!

Girls: Uh, yeah, we do keep forgetting…

YY100: *slaps forehead* Ugh, well, this is the end of book one of the Millenium Girls Trilogy! Book two will come out soon, that I promise you!

All: REVIEW! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT BOOK OF MILLENIUM GIRLS! YEAH!


End file.
